The DigiSword
by crosstrigger333
Summary: My first fic! TK and Kari are sucked into the Digiworld for the biggest adventure of their lives. Meanwhile, there is trouble brewing in the Real World. COMPLETED
1. Return of the Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or anything of that crap, so don't pester me about it. Another thing, this is my first fic, so it kinda sucks. live with it. This fic contains some implied Takari, so if you're not that much of a fan of the TK/Kari coupling, well, deal with it.  
  
P.S. I kno im not being very nice, but that's how you write when you're annoyed. Anyways, R+R  
  
*= Author's note  
  
Let's get started then!  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter One: Return of the Darkness...  
  
1 year after the defeat of MaloMyotismon...  
  
"Child, you are wanted here..." a voice echoed.  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Return...return and...become our...queen..."  
  
"It's you again! Stay Away!"  
  
"Return..."  
  
"AAGH!" 14-year-old Kari Kamiya woke up in a cold sweat. She breathed heavily, and brush her chesnut brown hair from her brown eyes.  
  
"Kari?" asked a voice. It was her 17-year-old brother Tai. He had hair like his sister, only it was bigger and he didn't wear bangs. (Duh!) "Come on, sis, snap out of it!"  
  
"Sorry, Tai," she murmured. "It was just a dream."  
  
"I've heard that before, Kari," came another voice.  
  
"The darkness is over with, Gatomon," she smiled. Gatomon was Kari's Digimon partner, a white purple-striped cat with gloves on her two front large-clawed paws. She had found her when she was 8.  
  
"I dunno," frowned a concerned Tai. "Gennai told us that the darkness will never be fully conquered."  
  
"I guess," sighed Kari. "What time is it?"  
  
"its four am," Gatomon replied. "Time for some shuteye."  
  
~~7:34 A.M. that day~~  
  
"What's wrong with me?" wondered Kari. She hadn't slept since the dream. "Snap out of it, Kari. The Dark Ocean doesn't want you back. If it did then I'd feel..." A hand touched her shoulder. "EEK!"  
  
"Whoa, sorry about that, Kari," said the dirty blonde haired boy. "Didn't mean to scare you there."  
  
"TK!" She blushed a slight pink. "It was my fault. I'm sorry."  
  
TK was Kari's best friend since they were eight. He had short dirty blond hair, and blue eyes, and always seemed to wear a hat.  
  
"Kari, we've known each other for a long time," said TK. "I'm sensing something wrong with you."  
  
"It's nothing," sighed Kari. "Just..."  
  
"Kari, there's nothing you can't tell me. You know that. When have I not listened to you?"  
  
Kari thought about this. She had experienced something like this before, and TK showed great concern for her then also. She had always liked that quality about him.  
  
"It's...nothing..."  
  
"Kari, I can tell there's something," smiled TK. "But if you don't want to, I won't force you. Let's just get to class."  
  
The school day was going fine...until last period. TK was busy taking notes, when he glanced at his best friend sitting next to him. "Kari? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing TK," she replied.  
  
"I'm not that dense Kari," he retorted. "I've seen you like this once before. It's the dark ocean, isn't it?"  
  
"No TK..."  
  
"Kari, I'm not going to sit around waiting for that weird dimension to swallow you up again!"  
  
"Quit talking back there!" yelled the teacher. TK went back to taking his notes. Kari stared at him. She had remembered this incident once before. And her best friend was the one who got her out of it...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
'I've got to find her! She could be in danger!' Thought TK as he ran through the halls. "She could be in trouble...she could be...right here," he thought to himself looking out of the window and seeing the chestnut haired girl sitting on a bench outside.  
  
"KARI!" TK called. Kari looked up at her best friend. "Kari, I've been looking everywhere for you. Are you okay?"  
  
"The beach..." she sighed.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I had this dream last night," she told TK. "I was at this weird beach, cold, dark..."  
  
*I realize this isn't the real dialogue, but hey. u expect me to remeber after two years of no watching? dont even ask about why im writing this after no watching. Well, back to the story.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Then, there were these dark creatures. They came after me."  
  
"Whoa..."  
  
"I keep thinking I'm in this dark ocean. It happened again on the way to the nurse's office. I saw one."  
  
"Where are they, Kari? If they're after you, we can fight them!"  
  
"I don't know if I can resist any longer, TK," she frowned. "I'm not strong like my brother Tai."  
  
"You're going to give up? Just like that? Kari, I care too much about you to let you go without a fight!"  
  
Kari stared blankly at TK. Had he really just said that he cared for her?  
  
"Err..." TK blushed a little. "I've gotta...go...see ya..."  
  
Several hours later...  
  
"With your power, you could help us fight our undersea master..."  
  
"I trusted you guys!" cried Kari. "And you tricked me!"  
  
"Leave her alone, you creeps!" yelled TK to the Scubamon. Angewomon fired a pink ray at the Scubamon. They retreated into the dark Ocean. "Beware, child," they said. "Our master knows of your power. And he will stop at nothing...to destroy you..."  
  
"I'm ready to go home now," sighed Kari.  
  
"It could be worse," joked TK, putting his hand on her shoulder. "We could be scraping gum at school." Kari looked at the friend who had come to save her. All she could do was smile.  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Huh?" Kari was back in her classroom with TK standing right next to her.  
  
"Come on, Kari, the bell just rang. We can go home now."  
  
"Right. Um, TK?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Can you...walk me home? I need to talk to you about something."  
  
"Sure, Kari."  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"So, Kari, what do you want to talk about?" asked TK.  
  
"TK, you're my best friend," sighed Kari. "I care about you. I don't want you to get hurt."  
  
"Kari, you're not hurting anyone," TK replied. "But what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"You saw right through me at school, TK," she told him. "It is the dark ocean. I beg you, TK. Don't get involved."  
  
"Kari..."  
  
"Please!" she yelled with tears in her eyes. "TK, I've dragged you and Yolei into the dark ocean before. I want to face it alone. I don't want you to get hurt, TK. Don't go after me this time. I...may not return."  
  
"I'm not sitting out," TK replied. "I couldn't live it down if something were to happen to you, Kari. No. Not when I can actually DO something..."  
  
"Think about yourself for once!" demanded Kari. "I really care about you, TK. Please, TK. Please..." She broke down and started crying. TK held Kari in his arms, letting her cry out her feelings into his shirt. "TK, I never want you to get hurt. The dark ocean is too dangerous."  
  
"Ok, Kari," sighed TK. "Ok. I won't get involved in this. But that doesn't mean I'm not concerned for you. Tell me what happened."  
  
Kari told him about the dream and the voices. TK listened intently. "I see," sighed TK. "Are you sure you don't want me involved? I don't care what happens to me, as long as you're safe."  
  
"Which makes you the most selfless guy I know," she smiled and hugged him tightly. "Thanks for being here, TK. And thanks for walking me to my house."  
  
"No problem, Kari. What are friends for? Well, if anything comes up, I'm always available to talk to," he smiled. Kari smiled back at him and walked to her apartment.  
  
To be continued.  
  
It's kind of a cruddy ending for part 1. Oh well. Please review this, and by the way. If you're impressed with my elaborate spelling, I've always been more or less a perfectionist, even though this took half an hour to write. Quick revision made, so you know. 


	2. An Old Power Emerges

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon or any of that crap. I'm doing this for fun, not for money. I could say a whole ton of other crud, but I want to go on.  
  
This is the second chapter of the DigiSword. Please R&R, but no flames.  
  
Last Chapter: Kari had more dreams of the dark ocean. And she begged T.K. to not get involved with this? Oooo, kind of a strange cliffhanger. O well, onward!  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter Two: An Old Power Emerges  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
TK and Kari were flying out of the Dark Ocean. Kari was being carried by Angewomon, and TK was riding Pegasusmon.  
  
"Thanks for coming after me, TK," said Kari. "I really appreciate it."  
  
"It's okay, Kari," he answered. "I know you'd do the same for me."  
  
"Hey TK."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Remember this morning when you said you really cared for me? What did you mean by that?"  
  
"Oh. Um.well.you know."  
  
Kari giggled at this. "Well you know what, TK? I really care about you too."  
  
TK and Kari looked at each other, and smiled.  
  
~*~end flashback~*~  
  
TK was thinking of this as he walked to school the next day. He did really care for Kari, and he knew she cared for him as well. But something was definitely wrong.  
  
"Hey TK!" came a voice.  
  
"Hi Yolei," he answered.  
  
"Hey, why are you looking so down?" asked Yolei. "You look like you've just gotten dumped by a girl."  
  
"Yolei, you know I don't have a girlfriend," laughed TK. His spirits were a tad lightened.  
  
"Yolie! TK!" yelled Davis when they got to school. "Come on! We're gonna be late!"  
  
"Class, I'd like you to meet our new student," said the homeroom teacher. "This, as you probably know, is Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"I am pleased to be here," said the dark purple haired boy.  
  
"Please take a seat next to that brown haired boy with goggles on."  
  
"Nice of you to finally come to Odaiba," said Davis. "Now we can really hang out."  
  
"Mmhmm. So, what's the story on the digital world?" asked Ken.  
  
"Same old, same old," sighed Davis. "Ever since MaloMyotismon, everything's been pretty quiet."  
  
Kari listened in on the conversation. "Not for me," she thought. TK looked at her with concern.  
  
Return to become our queen.  
  
Those words kept repeating in Kari's mind. She would ask Ken about the dark ocean later.  
  
BRRRINGG.  
  
The bell to last period had rung. "KEN!" yelled Kari, running after him.  
  
"Hey Kari, what's going on?" asked Ken.  
  
"Ken, I have to know. Did you have any experiences with the dark ocean lately?"  
  
"No, I haven't. But, you."  
  
"KARI! KEN!" Ken was interrupted by Davis. "Come on! Everyone else is waiting in the computer lab."  
  
"Crap, we were supposed to go today, weren't we?" frowned Kari. "Sorry I forgot. Let's go."  
  
"About time," huffed Yolei when the two got there. "You two weren't doing anything, were you?"  
  
Ken and Kari blushed. Davis saw this, and TK had to hold him back from killing Ken.  
  
"Geez, Davis. It's a joke," muttered TK.  
  
Cody laughed. "Okay, the gang's all here. Now, can we go?"  
  
"Right! Digiport Open!" yelled Yolei, holding up her D-3. Nothing happened. "Huh? Digiport OPEN!" Still nothing happened. "THE GATE'S BEING BLOCKED!"  
  
"Something awful must've happened there," gasped Kari.  
  
Indeed it has.a voice said.  
  
"Who said that?" cried Kari and Ken together.  
  
"Who said what?" asked Davis.  
  
"Kari, Ken, are you okay?" asked Cody.  
  
"I sense something," thought TK. "I sense something.evil."  
  
"Guys, I think we'd better be on our way home," said TK.  
  
"But we just got here!" retorted Davis. "Can't we ju-"  
  
"Zip it, Motimiya!" yelled TK. "Kari and Ken are hearing voices. Dark voices! Can you think of what this might be?"  
  
Davis and Cody stared at him confused, but Yolei knew what he was talking about. "I agree. We should go home," she nodded.  
  
"Hi TK!" yelled Patamon when they got out of the school. "So, no trip today?"  
  
"Nah, the gate's blocked," sighed TK. "Come on, Patamon. I've got to talk to Kari about something."  
  
He waited a few seconds for Kari to come out. "Hey Kari. That voice you heard."  
  
"Huh?" she asked.  
  
"That voice. You and Ken were the only who heard it. I can only think of one place where it might've come from."  
  
"TK, you don't mean."  
  
"The Dark Ocean, Kari. I'm pretty sure those creepy Scubamon are after you again. Ken is the only other one compatible with hearing those voices."  
  
"TK." He put both his hands on her shoulders. "TK, I don't want you involved. I care too much about you."  
  
"And I you, Kari. But this is beyond both of us. I just want you to watch yourself, and I'll still take care of you as well as I can."  
  
"Thanks, TK," she smiled. "Hold on. We've defeated all our enemies, right?"  
  
"Er, yeah," TK answered. "They're all destroyed. Wait, no they're not. One was trapped in the Dark Ocean! I can't believe Daemon's back."  
  
"Me neither, TK. This is much more dangerous than I first imagined."  
  
"How'd he get enough power to escape?"  
  
"I don't think he's escaped yet," said Kari. "He needs more power. If my guess is correct, my power."  
  
"And you still don't want me to help," sighed TK. "I'm still looking out for you, Kari. This won't be easy." She nodded, and then threw herself into TK's arms.  
  
"What's this for?" he asked.  
  
"For being my friend," she smiled. "I feel lucky to have you as my best friend, TK. No one can replace you." TK smiled.  
  
"Thanks. I feel the same about you, Kari." Kari laughed, kissed TK on the cheek, and ran home.  
  
"Did I just see what I think I saw?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I think she just kissed me," said TK, blushing. "I just hope she can resist the darkness. Daemon is a powerful foe."  
  
Meanwhile, Daemon stared through a black orb at the children of Hope and Light. "Her power is immense," he laughed. "If I can bring her to me, then I will gather enough power to escape the Dark Ocean!"  
  
"My liege," started a Scubamon. "Shall I bring her to you? We Scubamon have done it before, you know?"  
  
"Yess," hissed Daemon. "Bring her! I will have your power, Hikari Kamiya. You cannot resist! And once I escape, I will have my revenge, Ken Ichijouji!"  
  
To be continued.  
  
*Another lame ending. Oh well. The next chapter will be better, this one took longer than the first, but my spelling still kinda sucks. 


	3. Feelings

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Don't sue!  
  
Crosstrigger333 here! I just realized that my italicized words don't work, so it won't be so strange now. apologies :) r+r, no flames. Still my first fic!  
  
The Digisword  
  
Chapter 3: Feelings  
  
Kari awoke the next morning in a cold sweat. "This is too weird," she thought. "Why am I wanted back? And why hasn't Ken felt anything?" She got up and put her clothes on. It was still dark out, about five thirty in the morning.  
  
"TK," she sighed with tears appearing in her eyes.  
  
She suddenly felt cold water dripping down her back. "EEK! Please tell me that's you, Tai! Tai? TAI!" She was surrounded by water. A pair of glowing red eyes stared at her.  
  
"NO! NOT AGAIN! DON'T TAKE ME!"  
  
Tai woke up with a start. "Kari?" He looked around the room. She wasn't there. Worried, he glanced around the house. "Oh no..."  
  
Later...  
  
TK, Yolei, and Cody found police cars surrounding the Kamiya's apartment. "I wonder what's going on?" asked Cody. TK stared. "Hikari, no..."  
  
"And if you manage to find her, please call us," they heard Mrs. Kamiya cry.  
  
Tai walked out of the apartment, pale and emotionless. "Tai! What happened?" asked Yolei.  
  
Tai walked over to TK. "Tai," began the blond fourteen year old. "She's gone...isn't she?" Tai nodded stiffly, and walked on.  
  
"TK, what's going on?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I don't want to talk about it," he muttered.  
  
TK looked at Kari's apartment again. Tears began to fill his eyes. "I'm sorry, Kari. I'm sorry I wasn't there for you."  
  
Later...  
  
TK walked through the school to the computer lab. Tai, Sora, Matt, Izzy, Yolei, Ken, Davis, and Cody were already there. "Look who's finally here!" growled Davis. "You don't even CARE about Kari's disappearance, do you?"  
  
"Knock it off, Davis!" yelled Tai. "TK has had a lot to think about!"  
  
"Like you'd never know," thought TK.  
  
"So, where do you think she could've gone?" asked Matt.  
  
"Not anywhere in particular," sighed Tai. "I don't know."  
  
"I may have a clue," said Ken. "She asked me about the Dark Ocean yesterday."  
  
"You mean that weird dimension you guys were sent to?" asked Cody.  
  
"Yeah. I remember," said Yolei. "That place was creepy."  
  
"So you think she could be there?" asked Tai.  
  
"I don't know," Ken replied. "I never got to finish that conversation, because something interrupted." Everyone glared at Davis.  
  
"What?" Everyone facepalmed.  
  
"I remember Kari telling me about that," said Tai. "Said that some undersea master wants her."  
  
"Yeah," sighed TK. "I know." Everyone stared at him. "TK, is there something you know?" asked Izzy.  
  
"No," he replied slowly. He then turned around and punched the wall, blood dripping out of his knuckle.  
  
"TK," Sora walked up to him. "If there's something you know, tell us." She saw him. Tears flowing out of his eyes. He couldn't hide his grief.  
  
"This is my fault," he cried. "Ever since two days ago, I knew there was something going on."  
  
"Then tell us, Takeru Takaishi," said Tai. He rarely used his full name. TK sighed and began to tell them the story.  
  
"About a year and a half ago, Kari disappeared into the World of Darkness. I felt it was my fault that she was gone. I knew that something was wrong. That morning, I saw her sitting on a bench outside the school, her face tired and drained of energy. I talked to her about what she was going through."  
  
"Yeah?" demended Tai. "Go on..."  
  
"She told me about the beach, the dark ocean. I told her that I cared for her, and that I, as well as the rest of you, would always fight for her. She kept saying that she wasn't strong like her brother, and couldn't resist the darkness. Finally, she was completely sucked in. I ran to the beach looking for her, when I saw her image surrounded by light.I don't know why, but I jumped into it, along with Patamon and Gatomon. And I was there. After defeating Airdramon, these creepy scubamon guys grabbed her, saying something about their undersea master, and how Kari would fight him. She refused, and the deep ones retreated, and warned her about how their master wanted revenge. Kari and I escaped, but I sould tell that the fear was stuck with her."  
  
"So, that's what happened to her," sighed Ken.  
  
"Now, a year and a half later, I knew again what was going on. The Dark Ocean. That's what she's been dreaming about. That's why she looks so out of energy."  
  
"And you made the same mistake again!" yelled Davis. "You don't deserve to say you care for her!"  
  
"SHUT UP, DAISUKE!" demanded Tai. "I'VE HAD IT UP TO HERE WITH YOU AND THIS DAMN RIVALRY OVER KARI! IT'S NOT TK'S FAULT AND YOU KNOW IT!"  
  
"TK?" Sora asked comfortingly.  
  
"He's right," TK sobbed. "Kari is gone, and it's my fault. I shouldn't have made that promise."  
  
"What promise?" asked everyone.  
  
"I promised her *sniff* that I wouldn't *sniff* be involved in this."  
  
"What? Why TK?" asked Izzy. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"I couldn't *sniff* help it. She seemed so worried. She said that she cared too much for me to have me involved again."  
  
"Well, at least we know where she is now," sighed Izzy. "I'll find a way to tap into the Dark Ocean. It'll probably be ready by tomorrow. We'll just have to stay calm until then."  
  
"I'll help you set this up," said Ken. "After all, who was the first one to go to the Darkness?"  
  
"Right. We'll all meet at my house tomorrow, nine A.M. sharp. Got that?"  
  
"Right!"  
  
That night, TK lay in bed, unable to sleep. "TK?" asked Patamon. "Are you okay? You were twisting and turning."  
  
"I'm just so worried about her," he sighed.  
  
"Kari? TK, she'll be fine. She's strong enough to face this."  
  
"Yeah," said Gatomon, who decided to stay with TK since Kari was gone. "We'll just have to trust her."  
  
"Thanks," TK smiled. "But I don't know how long she'll be able to hold off. Kari, I beg of you. Please be okay."  
  
To be continued...  
  
So whaddya think? Please Review! Mind you that this is still my first fic! What'll happen to Kari? Will the other digidestined be able to save her? Just wait for Chapter 4 to come up! 


	4. Dagomon's Story

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. I don't own digimon. I don't...aw you get the picture.  
  
Kari was sucked into the dark ocean again. TK and the others are worried and want to find a way to reach her. Please R&R, and no flames! Heck, it's still my first fic!  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 4: Dagomon's Story  
  
"Wh-Where am I?" Kari Kamiya opened her eyes to find herself, once again, at the dark ocean.  
  
"Child...you have awoken..." came a voice.  
  
"SCUBAMON! Why have you brought me to this place again? Why?"  
  
"Kari, you have...been brought for a reason."  
  
"I know that! What's the reason? Is it Daemon? IS IT?"  
  
"Kari...there is a story you must know. It is about our former Master, Dagomon..."  
  
*I dunno if Dagomon is really the undersea master, because it never was mentioned in the show. I just saw it in another fic, and I thought 'what the heck?'  
  
"Time passed after your escape from us with the Child of Hope. Dagomon treated us cruelly because of the rebellion against him, bringing you here. After all the pain and suffering, a new dark power entered his realm...Daemon."  
  
"Daemon?" asked Kari. "That must've been when we imprisoned him here."  
  
"Our master Dagomon allied with Daemon. However, this new dark force was foreign to him, and all of us...Dagomon was weakening..."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"Dagomon," hissed Daemon. "Are you ill? You aren't aiding me in our plot against the DigiDestined."  
  
"My friend," answered the enormous godlike Digimon, "I am...weakening. Ever since that dark gate was opened, and you arrived, we have been opposing dark forces."  
  
"Yes, go on," hissed Daemon, intrigued.  
  
"I fear, that this realm, once exposed to the light of the outside worlds, weakens with every fraction of time."  
  
"Yes. You are affected by this, for you are symbiotically connected with this realm, as are your slaves, the Scubamon."  
  
"I do realize that, Daemon," replied Dagomon. "I fear...that without the dark ocean to empower me, that I will not exist any further."  
  
"Truly you must be mistaken," hissed Daemon. "You are one of the almighty Apocalymon's greatest children. Not even the powerful MaloMyotismon can match you."  
  
"It is not a matter of strength now, my friend," sighed Dagomon. "There is only one way to preserve my dark power."  
  
"What? You know of a way to survive this?"  
  
"No. It is quite impossible for I to live now. But you, Daemon, are a very powerful and competent foe. My strength will be sealed in a dark ritual. When the Darkness begins to weaken, you will take my strength, increasing you dark power. Then, you will acquire enough to escape, and bring all worlds to their knees before the realm of the Dark Ocean."  
  
"Dagomon, my friend, my ally," said Daemon. "I accept your terms. My powers will multiply, will they not? I will avenge your passing by obliterating the ones who did this to you. Ken Ichijouji, and those other digidestined fools! They have meddled with the darkness for the final time..."  
  
Meanwhile, a young scubamon hid, hearing the conversations of the two most powerful dark forces in existance...  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"I was that young one," said Scubamon. "Dagomon had all of us hold his ritual. Once established, Dagomon became digitized, his data held in a black pyramid. Daemon became our new liege.  
  
"Eventually, the fog of the Dark Ocean began to fade. Daemon knew it was time. He took the pyramid, and consumed it, acquiring all the strength of the mighty Dagomon. He became the most powerful dark digimon ever created save Apocalymon. He still needs more power, however, to truly escape and unleash his wrath...to rule all worlds. We will prosper, and the Dark Ocean will rule all. So you see, Kari. I have brought you here to serve that need. Your power will give master Daemon enough to fulfill his destiny..."  
  
"And what if I refuse?" snapped Kari.  
  
"Then, you will face a most devastating fate," boomed a familiar voice. "Much of your power will remain in this realm forever if you are to be destroyed. I will acquire that energy, allowing me enough power to free myself from this realm, and my first order of business shall be to flood your world in eternal darkness..." A dark, cloaked figure began to emerge from the depths of the Ocean. Kari stared at it in horror, because that voice belonged to none other than...  
  
"Daemon..." she gulped.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Ouch! Nice place for a cliffhanger, isn't it? This chapter was pretty short, I know, but hey! It is one of the most important of all of them. What will become of Kari? Will the others reach her in time before her power is consumed? Keep reading for the next chapter of the DigiSword! 


	5. Queen of Darkness

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, so don't sue me!  
  
Hey! I didn't have much time to write, because finals are coming up. Anyway, last chapter, Dagomon's (Dragomon's?) story was told. However, he will probably never be metioned MUCH anymore in this fic, so that's the only chapter i may need to correct for a digimon error. Ok, then. R&R, and what the hey? Flames if you wanna.  
  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 5 - Queen of Darkness  
  
"Daemon..." Kari gulped as the dark digimon arose from the depths.  
  
"Ah, the young bearer of Light," he hissed. "I could destroy you right now and absorb much of your power. However, I have decided not to."  
  
"Wh-What?"  
  
"Scubamon! Bring this young lady to our palace..."  
  
"Yes, Master Daemon," said the scubamon. "Child, please follow me."  
  
"And what if I don't?" Kari snapped.  
  
"I would follow him if I were you," hissed Daemon. "Otherwise, face a most painful torture. Either way, I escape, and reek havoc upon both worlds."  
  
"Creep," Kari muttered under her breath. She followed the Scubamon to a rock face. To her surprise, he just waltzed on through! "This place is full of surprises..." She walked through the illusionary entrance to find herself at a long staircase leading downward. Taking a deep breath, she walked down the flight of stairs, hoping that someone would find her later.  
  
She was led to an enormous hall. Grey tapestries hung on all sides, depicting ancient battles and legends. However, one tapestry caught her eye. It was of a sword. A katana, with the crests of Hope and Light engraved upon its blade...  
  
~~Izzy's Room~~  
  
"I said 9 A.M. sharp! Davis, you're two minutes late!" Izzy scolded. Tai, Matt, Sora, Izzy, Joe, TK, Yolei, Ken, and Cody glared at him angrily.  
  
"Geez, dudes! Like sorry!" Davis panted, a single sweatdrop forming in his hair. *I love anime when they do that ;)*  
  
"Feel sorry for Kari if that two minutes cost her life," sighed Tai. "Now, Izzy, have you and Ken developed a way to reach the ocean?"  
  
"Yes, Tai, we have," said Ken.  
  
"Then what is it?" asked TK and Yolei anxiously.  
  
"Calm down," Izzy told them. "Okay, I've created a gap in the digital barrier placed within the dark ocean. With our normal Digiport, we are able to go there. This process, however, takes a lot of energy. Now, in about three minutes, thanks to Davis's two wasted minutes, that gap will vanish completely, allowing no passage in or out of the Digital World."  
  
"Well, let's go then," exclaimed Davis.  
  
"Not so fast," Ken told him. "There is another problem. We have used a large amount of energy just allowing transport between worlds. If all of us were to go, then the remaining digital energy may fade out, leaving every one of us stranded, or possibly destroyed. There is no way we can risk all of us entering the Digiport."  
  
"I think it's safest if only one of us, with our partner and Gatomon, enters the portal," Izzy told them. "Then, not all the energy will be used up. However, whoever enters has three, scratch that, two minutes to get in, save Kari, and get out of the Dark Ocean."  
  
"I'm going," said Davis. "Like, I gotta be the one to save Kari so we can finally go out!"  
  
"No way, buddy," Tai told him. "I'm her brother. It's my responsibility."  
  
"Yeah but she's my girlfriend!"  
  
"She is not your girlfriend, Davis," Ken said with a stern voice. "I'll go. I'm the one who has had the most experience with the dark Ocean."  
  
"I'm going!" yelled Yolei. "I'm her DNA digivolving partner!"  
  
"So? Your partner can only digivolve to champion! Agumon can digivolve to a mega! We have the better chance."  
  
"I need to save my girlfriend!"  
  
"SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRLFRIEND, DAISUKE!"  
  
"I was the first to go to the dark ocean. I should also be the last."  
  
"No way, Ken! I won't let you! I'm still her DNA partner!"  
  
"Maybe I should go," said Matt. "I mean, just to break this up."  
  
"I'll go," said Sora. "This should be a girl thing."  
  
"THEN WHY CAN'T I GO?" snapped Yolei. "I'M A GIRL AND HER DNA PARTNER!"  
  
"I have the crest of reliability," said Joe. "I also have a respnsibility..."  
  
"NO!" yelled everyone.  
  
"I'll go!" said Cody. "I need to do something like this to show myself that I'm brave!"  
  
"Guys, you've got one minute!" stammered Izzy, who stared at his computer. *Anyone notice who's missing in this argument?*  
  
"Forgive me for this," sighed TK, grabbing Kari's D3 and D-Terminal. Everyone glanced over at him. "DIGIPORT OPEN!"  
  
"TK! DON'T!" yelled Izzy. But it was too late. There was a flash of light, and suddenly TK, Patamon, and Gatomon all disappeared.  
  
"Crap," muttered Davis. "Now HE gets to be hero."  
  
"No! I made a miscalculation!" yelled Izzy, slamming his head on the desk. "There was enough power to get TK and the two digimon to the Dark Ocean, but..."  
  
"What?" Tai and Matt demanded at the same time.  
  
"...there isn't enough to get them out."  
  
"You mean to say that even if TK manages to save Kari in thirty seconds, they won't be able to escape through the Digiport?" asked Matt. Izzy sadly nodded.  
  
"No," Sora broke down and started crying. TK and Kari had been like younger siblings to her. Tai couldn't hold back his tears either.  
  
"My sis, and Matt's bro, they can't come back..." he cried.  
  
~~Daemon's palace~~  
  
"Kari, I give you two choices," hissed Daemon "You may be destroyed, allowing me access to enough strength to escape this prison. Or, you may become my Queen. I am able to draw that energy out of you, bearer of Light. Only this way, you are allowed life. Either way, I am able to escape from this prison."  
  
Kari stood there, eying the tapestry that Daemon stood in front of. "Your pick, child," he grinned evilly (if he could grin).  
  
Kari began to think of the ones she cared for. "Tai...Gatomon..." Tears began to well up in her eyes. "...TK..."  
  
Ooo, cliffhanger! Whaddya think? Ok, since this is STILL my first fic, I want some honest reviews on my work for once. That way, I can at least get better at this. Please review! 


	6. The Mythical Weapon

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon! They belong to Toei and Bandai and...aw heck with it!  
  
I was reading the reviews on this story, and I reaalize the chapters really AREN'T long enough. So, to grant your wishes, I've combined what for me would normally be 2 chapters.  
  
Ok, last chapter, Kari stands face to face against Daemon, and TK is going after her, even though he promised he wouldn't get involved...  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 6: The Mythical Weapon  
  
"AHHHHH!...Oof!" Patamon landed on top of TK, who unfortunately fell on Gatomon. "Gee, sorry Gatomon," TK smiled.  
  
"Ouch. TK, didn't you promise me that we would NEVER do that again last time?" asked the cat, brushing herself off.  
  
"Yeah. Sorry..." TK laughed, rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.  
  
"Well, we're here, that's for sure!" chirped Patamon. TK looked around. Patamon was right. The grey sand, gray skies, dark water...They had indeed arrived in the Dark Ocean.  
  
"Where could Kari have gone?" wondered Gatomon.  
  
"Beats me. I hope Daemon hasn't gotten to her before us," sighed the blonde boy.  
  
"Hey! Look at this!" yelled Patamon. "Aren't these Kari's footprints?"  
  
"They are!" exclaimed Gatomon. "And they lead...into that rock..."  
  
"Those Scubamon can sure play some nasty tricks on you," frowned Patamon.  
  
"Maybe not," said TK. "The footprints lead into the rock, yes. But they don't stop. Maybe there's a secret door there." Gatomon stared at him.  
  
"Isn't that a tad obvious?" she asked.  
  
"Well, I can agree with that," Patamon told her. "But then again, I don't think they expected anyone to follow Kari here."  
  
"Okay then! I'm going to try and run down that door!"  
  
"TK WAIT!" TK charged at the rock and went through the illusion. He shouted some screams of pain as he tumbled down the long flight of stairs and landed in the Great Hall of Daemon's Palace with a thud.  
  
"Ow, my head..." he muttered as he rubbed the sore spot on the back of his head.  
  
"Hey TK! Are you okay?" asked Patamon, flying to his partner, with Gatomon following close behind.  
  
"How'd you get here so fast?" TK asked his partner.  
  
"We slid down the railing," the two digimon both smiled. TK sweatdropped.  
  
"Anyway, I'm fine. My back's a bit bruised, and my ears are ringing. Nothing serious."  
  
"Wow, look at this place!" exclaimed Gatomon. TK looked around. The Great Hall was huge. He stared at the Tapestries hanging around him, especially the one with the katana that had the crests of hope and light engraved on them. There were a few windows on the walls. What he could see out of them was the water of the Dark Ocean.  
  
"We must be in a palace under the water," gasped Patamon. TK suddenly remembered something.  
  
"The Scubamon..."  
  
"What?" asked Gatomon and Patamon at the same time.  
  
"Remember when the Scubamon grabbed Kari the first time?" asked TK.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Well, they said they had an undersea master when the retreated underwater. Well, I'm thinking that this may not be Daemon's work, but the work of the Dark Undersea Master that the scubamon wanted Kari to fight."  
  
"I get it!" exclaimed Gatomon. "But, they wouldn't grab Kari again after she refused to go with them."  
  
"Exactly," TK said with a stern tone. "They wouldn't. But if it's for their master..."  
  
"Oh my god! We have to hurry, or Kari may be in deep trouble!" cried Gatomon.  
  
"Hey! I think she may be here!" Patamon called, pointing to a large metal door. TK tried pushing it, but it didn't budge.  
  
"Dammit! I'm not strong enough!" he yelled.  
  
"I don't think I would be either," Gatomon told him. "But, maybe since it's dark metal, then some shining power will be able to."  
  
"It's worth a shot," said TK, taking out the green D-3. "Lat's rock, Patamon!"  
  
"Right!" The Digivice began to glow. "Patamon digivolve to...ANGEMON!" A tall, long-haired Angel wielding a golden staff stood in the place of Patamon, a helmet covering what you could see as his eyes.  
  
"Okay, Angemon, you know what to do!" smiled TK.  
  
~~  
  
"Okay," sighed Kari. "I will...become your queen. Just promise that none of my friends will be hurt."  
  
"A wise decision, child," Daemon hissed. He had the Scubamon prepare a ceremony for the wedding. The Scubamon who brought Kari there was the priest. Kari was about to weep out the words 'I do', when...  
  
"HAND OF FATE! HYAA!" The doors behind Kari and Daemon exploded, and in flew Angemon and Gatomon. "Daemon, I should've known," growled Gatomon.  
  
"Angemon? Gatomon?" gasped Kari. "That means..."  
  
"Alright, Daemon! Party's over!" yelled another voice. Kari recognized that voice as TK's. Tears began to fill her eyes as she ran over to him. However, instead of a hug, she slapped him.  
  
"TK, why? Why did you break your promise?" she cried. TK, rubbing the red spot on his cheek, smiled. "Hey, I would've broken a promise either way," he told her. "If I hadn't come, then I would've broken that promise I made years ago."  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
*Once again, I haven't watched Digimon for over two years! So this dialogue is going to be a tad off.  
  
"Sora, I want to stay and fight with you!" cried TK. Piedmon's voice could be heard from far away.  
  
"No, TK. You're the only one left who can protect Kari," said the auburn-haired teenager. "Now promise me, TK. Promise that you will protect her from danger." TK stared at Sora with tearful eyes.  
  
"O-Okay. I promise that I will protect her at all costs..."  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"I've kept that promise for years now," TK told Kari. "Which one did you think I would choose to break?"  
  
Kari could only smile at this. After all these years, TK was still his old self, loyal and trustworthy. "Now, whaddya say we get out of here?" TK smiled.  
  
"Right," Kari smiled back.  
  
"Wrong..." hissed another voice. Daemon flew over, blocking the door. "You will never escape! Your power will be mine, Hikari!"  
  
"Alright, Daemon," TK smirked. "You want her? You'll have to get past her best friend first!"  
  
"I'll be happy to oblige," hissed Daemon. His right arm flew out at TK, grabbing him with a vice-like grip.  
  
"TK!" Kari cried.  
  
"HAND OF FATE!" yelled Angemon, the shining beam of light erupted from the angel's fist.  
  
"DARK INFERNO!" Daemon screeched, as he held his free hand to fire furious flames to counter Angemon's attack. It worked, and was more powerful so it drove past the beam and singed one of the angel's wings.  
  
"Ange...mon..." TK managed to croak.  
  
"You will die by my hand," hissed Daemon. The boy struggled to reach his pocket for something. As he did, Daemon's grip tightened. "AAG!"  
  
"TK! Let him go!" pleaded Kari.  
  
"You wouldn't want your friend to worry, now would you?" snickered the dark digimon. TK tried again to reach his pocket.  
  
"ANGEL ROD!" Angemon threw his golden staff at Daemon, who blocked it with his wing.  
  
"Pathetic fool," he sneered. "You think a champion level can defeat me?" Angemon, although it was unseen, glared angrily.  
  
TK struggled again to reach what was in his pocket, until finally, he got it. "Hey, Daemon," TK squeaked.  
  
"What is it? Your last words, human?" laughed the cloaked digimon.  
  
"Nope. Just that you forgot to confiscate something." TK pointed his D-3 at Daemon, and with a flash of light...  
  
"NOO!" Daemon sheltered both his eyes from the flash, dropping the child of hope to his ground. TK knelt down, gasping for air. Kari ran next to him and hugged him.  
  
"You're okay! You're okay! You're..."  
  
"Kari?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I just wanted to say that you grip harder than Daemon."  
  
"Oh, sorry."  
  
"Here, I think these are yours," TK smiled, handing her her D-3 and D-Terminal. Kari took them gratefully.  
  
"Gatomon, get ready," Kari commanded. Gatomon stepped up. "Ready as ever," smiled the cat.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Gatomon armor digivolve to...NEFERTIMON, ANGEL OF LIGHT!" Where Gatomon once stood, a beatiful winged sphinx floated. "Now, I'll aid Angemon in his fight," she said. The winged cat flew over to the fight.  
  
Just then, a scubamon walked over to the two.  
  
"What do you want?" demanded Kari.  
  
"Follow me," the Scubamon told them after a long pause.  
  
"What if we don't?" TK asked.  
  
"Then you will suffer the fate of death from Daemon," hissed the dark creature. "I wish to show you something that may defeat him. Follow me." The Scubamon ran forward.  
  
"Should we trust him?" whispered Kari.  
  
"I don't know," TK answered. "But we have no choice right now." Kari nodded, nd the two started off after the scubamon.  
  
"YOU WILL NEVER ESCAPE THIS ROOM!" Daemon screamed. "DARK INFERNO!" The dark digimon fired a trail of scorching flames aiming straight at TK and Kari. Angemon quickly flew to their aid, blocking the flames with his staff. His makeshift barrier would not hold out for long.  
  
"Get out of here!" he commanded. "I won't be able to hold him off for long."  
  
"But Angemon..." TK started.  
  
"GO NOW! IF YOU DON'T GET OUT OF HERE, THEN DAEMON WILL KILL US ALL! LEAVE!"  
  
TK's eyes began to water. He didn't want to lose his partner again, not after what Devimon had done to him several years ago.  
  
"TK, I know it's hard," Kari told him comfortingly. "But Angemon will be okay if we hurry. Let's go." TK took one last look at his partner, then ran after Kari and Scubamon.  
  
The shadowy digimon lead them to a secret doorway, to a small circular chamber. It was magnificently decorated, with seven crests (Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Reliability, Knowledge, and Kindness) engraved on the walls, surrounding a single sword. "Whoa..." That was the only thing that could come out of TK's mouth at the time. The sword, a katana (Japanese samurai sword), was sticking, hilt up, out of a pedestal that had the Crests of Hope and Light engraved on it, as they were on the blade of the sword.  
  
*Okay, now it's kind of a King Arthur type thing with the magical sword in the stone. Well, this is the Digimon version.  
  
"This is an ancient weapon of great power," hissed Scubamon. "It was once owned by the mighty Digital Warrior who first came to this dimension, and succeeded in overthrowing the Scubamon's original Master, Darkmarinedramon."  
  
*Note that Darkmarinedramon doesn't really exist in the series or the cards. I made him up.  
  
"That man, was the one you know as Gennai."  
  
"You mean that Gennai was the first to come here and he owned this sword?" Kari gasped.  
  
"Correct, child. He put his sword here to prevent the darkness of this dimension from spreading. However, this was only because we had obtained a new master, Dagomon, right after Darkmarinedramon's demise. As long as the dark Ocean has a ruler, it will remain powerful, and its darkness may easily spread."  
  
"So if we destroy Daemon with this sword," TK started. "then the darkness won't spread?"  
  
"Correct. We Scubamon have been under the control of a master for so long, we don't know what freedom is anymore..."  
  
"You poor things," Kari sympathized. "But what can we do?"  
  
"Only the chosen are able to pull out this sword," Scubamon told them. "The indication that the chosen are you two lie on the blade. The blade of the mighty DigiSword." Kari and TK knew this meant that the crest of Light and Hope engraved on the blade meant that they were the chosen ones.  
  
"Well, let's give it a shot," TK sighed. He put one hand on the hile of the katana and pulled as hard as he could, to no avail. "Maybe the legend is wrong. I can't budge it." Kari put her hand on his. "Both our crest are on this sword, silly. We have to pull it out together." With a slight tug, both Kari and TK pulled out the Digisword from the pedestal.  
  
"Incredible," Scubamon gasped. A pink light shone from the pedestal. All the crests in the room began to glow, and shot out in different directions from the room. The two crests that were engraved on the pedestal became the crests of hope and light sitting at the feet of its owners.  
  
"Wow," exclaimed Kari, picking up her crests. "This means that Angemon and Gatomon can digivolve to their ultimate levels!"  
  
"Yeah, but we need to get to them first," TK smiled. The two ran back to the Hall, where Angemon and Nefertimon were still fighting. With the Digisword in his hand, TK knew that this would become a day to remember.  
  
To be continued...  
  
Sorry, but another cliffhanger here. Now that I've FINALLY introduced the DigiSword, whaddya think? Please review! 


	7. Warrior of Destiny

Disclaimer: You know what it is...  
  
Now, this is my longest chapter so far, because of the fact that my chapters are usually pretty short. Okay, since you're being honest in your reviews, I've decided to put in some explanation to some questions you might have. It'll be in the chapter. Anyway, now that TK wields the Digisword and both he and Kari have their crests, will they be able to stop Daemon from destroying their partners?  
  
Chapter 7: Warrior of Destiny  
  
TK and Kari ran back into Daemon's throne room. Patamon and Gatomon lay on the ground panting heavily. "NO!" the two digidestined cried as they ran over to their partners.  
  
"T...K..." Patamon managed to choke. "I'm...so...sorry..."  
  
"NO! PLEASE, PATAMON! DON'T DIE!" TK held up his little friend and hugged him close.  
  
"I won't...TK...just get out of here..." Patamon smiled before his big blue eyes closed with exhaustion. "Too...tired..."  
  
"Gatomon," Kari cried. "No, please no. You have to get better. You can still fight!"  
  
"Kari, he's too...strong..." croaked Gatomon. "I...can't..."  
  
"You can, Gatomon. Just have faith. Please live...because...I love you..."  
  
"I love you too, Kari. And I'm...not going...to die..." Gatomon smiled before closing her eyes and falling asleep.  
  
"They're too exhausted," TK told Kari. "I think we should let them rest. They don't have the strength to fight."  
  
"But then who will fight Daemon?" asked Kari.  
  
"We will," answered TK. "With this." He held up the Digisword and swung it easily.  
  
"TK, do you even know how to USE a katana?" Kari asked him.  
  
"Sure. I've been taking Kendo from Cody's grandpa. I progressed a lot with the sword under his gudiance."  
  
"But do you think it's enough to fight Daemon?" asked Kari. "He's really strong now. He absorbed the strength of the former master of the Scubamon to increase his power exponentially!"  
  
"Wait, if his power has increased that much, then how come he didn't just destroy Angemon and Nefertimon?"  
  
"Because my full strength has never been revealed..." snickered a voice. TK looked behind him to find Daemon coming out of the shadows. "My true strength lies dormant. I shall awaken it!" Daemon closed his blood red eyes. An aura of dark energy encircled him, causing him to struggle for a little bit. "You...will...DIE!" he shrieked as the dark energy vanished and Daemon grew in size and in power. He was finally as tall as Malomyotismon had been, about three-quarters the height of the room.  
  
"Dark INFERNO!" he yelled as he fired his flames at TK and Kari.  
  
"Hold Patamon," TK told Kari as he unsheathed the DigiSword. Using the blade, he blocked the flames as Angemon had done, pushing him back toward the wall. "Damn, he's strong," huffed TK as the flames died out.  
  
"So, you have acquired the mighty DigiSword," hissed Daemon. "This will be quite an interesting fight."  
  
"Shut up, Daemon," smirked TK. "I'm ready."  
  
Daemon shot his hand out at the young boy. He parried the blow and swung the katana, slicing off pat of Daemon's cloak.  
  
"I admit, child of hope, you are skilled in the art of kendo," snickered Daemon.  
  
"I had a good teacher," TK smiled. Just then, Daemon lifted his foot up and kicked TK to the opposite way, with him landing with a thud. Kari rushed over to help him.  
  
"Did you think your pathetic HUMAN power could possibly defeat me?" laughed Daemon.  
  
"Hey, TK, are you ok?" Kari asked.  
  
"He's freakin' strong," coughed TK. "I can't fight him, I'm only human. I'm not strong enough."  
  
"You're giving up? Just like that?" Kari yelled. "TK, I care too much about you to let you go without a fight!" TK stared at her. 'Where have I heard that before?' he thought.  
  
"That's what you told me that day last year," Kari told him. "You said you cared for me. You said you wouldn't let me go without a fight. I wanted to say I feel the same for you, TK. You can't give up hope! You're the one who has taught me that again and again! I know you're not giving in just yet, TK, I just know it! You're not losing the light inside!" TK stared into Kari's eyes for a few seconds, and then smiled.  
  
"Okay, Kari. You win. I'll keep fighting." Just then, both the crests of light and hope began to glow. "What's going on?" asked TK. Just then, Patamon and Gatomon woke up rejuvenated.  
  
"Hey, I feel better!" laughed Patamon. Gatomon smiled. "Me too!"  
  
"I have been awakened..." a mysterious voice echoed through the halls.  
  
"Who's that?" hissed Daemon. "Who are you?"  
  
"The one who will become your end!" Right then, the crests engraved upon the Digisword shone a brilliant light similar to the ones hanging around TK and Kari's necks. "Takeru Takaishi and Hikari Kamiya..."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I am a being with no name. I am sealed within the might Digisword, and there is no possible way to get out. I was once a mighty warrior, a warrior of destiny. I guided Gennai in the battle against Darkmarinedramon many years ago. Now, I shall guide you. You, warriors of hope and light!"  
  
"Wait, what?" TK asked in dismay. At that moment, Kari and TK's crests drew towards each other, pulling the two digidestined children into each other.  
  
"Okay, this is freaky," said Kari.  
  
"That's an understatement," TK told her. TK's body began to glow golden, while Kari's glowed pink. The light of the two combined into one. In the place where TK and Kari 'fused' there stood a new being. Its face was covered by a Kabuki mask. It wore a blue robe, with the golden crest of hope on one side and the crest of Light on the other. He stood on sandals. The Digisword lay in his scabbard(?) that hung by his red-orange belt. Daemon stared at the new warrior in horror.  
  
"Who are you?" he demanded. "Are you the fused version of Hope and Light?"  
  
"I am the warrior of destiny," the new being said. "I am the true wielder of the Digisword. The bearers of Hope and Light you have seen before me I am not. Their minds are separate from mine, but their energy combined is enough to bring me here. To prove this, I will release their bodies at this moment." He glowed golden, and then pink, and Kari and TK flew out of his body.  
  
"Ok, what just happened?" Kari asked, confused.  
  
"Kari!" Gatomon lept into her arms. Patamon did the same for TK.  
  
"You two have freed me. I thank you," the warrior of destiny told them.  
  
"N-No problem," TK stuttered. "But, uh, who are you?"  
  
"My name is of no concern to you at the moment. However, you may call me Destiny. Allow your digimon to digivolve to their ultimate levels. We will fight this dark being together!"  
  
"Okay!" TK and Kari smiled.  
  
"Patamon!"  
  
"Gatomon!"  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" they shouted at the same time.  
  
"Patamon digivolve to...Angemon!"  
  
"Gatomon digivolve to...Angewomon!"  
  
"Angemon digivolve to...MagnaAngemon!"  
  
The two angel digimon flew next to the warrior of destiny. "It is an honor to fight by your side," said MaganAngemon.  
  
"Nay, sir. The honor is my own," said the masked fighter, who then turned to Daemon. "Daemon, your darkness ends HERE!"  
  
"Bring it on," hissed the cloaked figure.  
  
*This would be a nice place for a cliffhanger, but what the hey, I'll keep going.  
  
Destiny unsheathed the Digisword. "Now, FIGHT!"  
  
"DARK INFERNO!" Yelled Daemon. Angewomon and MagnaAngemon were both knocked back, but Destiny remained standing.  
  
"Your cowardly attack does nothing to me, Daemon. HOPE'S BLADE!" The digisword began to glow. As Destiny swung it, a golden ki wave (I think that's te word for it) flew at Daemon, knocking him to the wall.  
  
"You are strong," he commented.  
  
"What can we do?" asked Angewomon to Destiny. "We're not that strong."  
  
"Separate you're not," said Destiny. "But combining your attacks, there is nothing you cannot do."  
  
"DARK INFERNO!" yelled Daemon (again).   
  
"Barrier of LIGHT!" yelled Destiny, holding the sword. A pink shield appeared, sending the flames flying around them.  
  
"MagnaAngemon, use your attack!"  
  
"GATE OF DESTINY!" MagnaAngemon, using the pink blade of Light, Excalibur, drew a circle, turning it into a circular gate.  
  
"Your weak attack does nothing to me," sneered Daemon.  
  
"No, but THIS WILL!" yelled Angewomon. "CELESTIAL ARROW!" She fired an arrow of light through the gate of Destiny. It turned from a pure white light arrow to a large golden lighted one, flying straight at the Dark Digimon, piercing him where his dark heart should have been.  
  
"NOOO!" shrieked Daemon. He began shrinking back to normal.  
  
"Let's finish this!" yelled Destiny. "FINAL DESTINY!" He pointed his palms forward, waiting for the Gate of Destiny to form behind Daemon. When it did, the masked warrior fired a ray of pure white at Daemon, pushing him into the Gate of Destiny. MagnaAngemon closed it, and had it digitized for good.  
  
"And that's that," smiled MagnaAngemon.  
  
The Scubamon watched their master disappear. "He's...gone?"  
  
"HE'S GONE!" laughed TK. "HE'S ACTUALLY GONE! WE DID IT!"  
  
"Yes, thank you Destiny," smiled Kari.  
  
"I should be the one thanking you," said the warrior. "You were the ones who awakened me. Now I am in your debt."  
  
"It's been paid," TK smiled. "You paid it by defeating Daemon."  
  
"Nay, Takeru..."  
  
"TK."  
  
"Okay. TK. Your friends are the ones who truly defeated him. I couldn't have done it without their help. It is a true honor to fight with you two. However, I fear it may no be over. Daemon has not been truly destroyed."  
  
"What?" asked Kari in dismay. "But anyone sent through the gate of destiny is destroyed."  
  
"We sent him through, yes. But Daemon's power was great, and he is able to escape."  
  
"No..." sobbed Kari. "We have to fight more?"  
  
"I am not sure, Hikari..."  
  
"Kari."  
  
"I am not sure, Kari. He is bound to be dramatically weakened by the Gate. He may not even have the strength to stand."  
  
"Then why are we worrying?" asked TK.  
  
"The darkness always finds a way," said Destiny. "I will stay with you. The digisword will be tangible to you, but I will be resting in your D-Terminals. Part of me will be with both of you. To summon me, you two need to be together. You will awaken me once more."  
  
"Thank you again, Destiny," TK told him.  
  
"We Scubamon are free at last," said the group of aquatic digimon. "Thank you. Freedom feels fantastic."  
  
"Indeed it does," agreed Destiny. With that, the warrior disappeared into the two D-Terminals, leaving the DigiSword behind. TK picked it up, and then looked at Kari. "Do you know how to get home?" he asked.  
  
"The Scubamon can take us back to our world," she smiled. Gatomon and Patamon rushed over to where TK and Kari stood. "Yay! It's over!" chirped Patamon.  
  
"Kari, we thank you for freeing us," said one of the Scubamon. "However, without a master, we are weakened. We cannot take you back to your world."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled TK. "Then how do we get back? I only had thirty seconds to save you, but that was impossible, so I figured that I might as well just recue you and there was another way back."  
  
"There is," said Scubamon. "We cannot return you to the real world, but we can return you to the digital world."  
  
"The Digital World?" asked Kari. "There has to be a way from there!"  
  
"Yes. We will allow you to leave. The Dark Ocean will not trouble you any longer. Goodbye."  
  
Kari, TK, Patamon, and Gatomon suddenly felt themselves being pulled out of the Dark Ocean. They closed their eyes, and when they opened them, they saw that they had indeed arrived at the Digital World.  
  
~~Odaiba~~  
  
"So they're not coming back," sighed Tai. Just then, seven things flew out of the computer.  
  
"What is it?" asked Davis. Just then, Koromon and the other digimon bounced in. "Hey Izzy, did I tell you your mom is a great chef?" asked Koromon.  
  
"Screw that! Look at this!" exclaimed Sora. "Our crests!"  
  
"What?"  
  
~~Highton View Terrace~~  
  
A cloud of data combined to form the familiar figure of Daemon. He collapsed to the ground. "The warrior of destiny has returned," he hissed. "I'm too weak to fight him. I need to use a dark power as a host for my rest. And I know where to get that dark power..." Daemon turned himself into a fog of data and drifted to Odaiba.  
  
~~Outside Izzy's~~  
  
"I have to go now, bye!" said Ken as he was about to leave.  
  
"See ya, Ken!" said everyone else. Just then, a fog reached Ken and the boy collapsed to the ground.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Yolei and Mimimon, who ran over to him. "Ken! KEN!" Just then, a dark spore came out of his mouth and digitized itself. Its data mixed with the fog, and began to form a new being. Ken looked up and instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Impossible," gasped Ken.  
  
As the figure finished forming, everyne else gasped as well. "No way!" yelled Davis and DemiVeemon together.  
  
"Way..." snickered the person. "It's good to have returned at last."  
  
"It's him!" yelled Biyomon.  
  
"He's back, only he's not Ken!" said Cody. "He's truly the Dark Digimon Emperor!"  
  
* Cliffhanger! Now, this was my longest chapter yet, so tell me what you think. Yes, the story goes on. Now the Digimon Emperor has returned, and now he's PURE EVIL! Please review! 


	8. The NeoEmperor's New Power

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Ok? Do I have to say this every chapter?  
  
Ok, so this is Chapter 8 of the Digisword. That's right, the story didn't stop at the fight against Daemon! Now, a 'clone' of the Digimon Emperor is back, and more powerful than ever! Please R&R!  
  
The Digisword  
  
Chapter 8: The Neo-Emperor's New Power  
  
"I have to go now, bye!" said Ken as he was about to leave.  
  
"See ya, Ken!" said everyone else. Just then, a fog reached Ken and the boy collapsed to the ground.  
  
"What?" exclaimed Yolei and Mimimon, who ran over to him. "Ken! KEN!" Just then, a dark spore came out of his mouth and digitized itself. Its data mixed with the fog, and began to form a new being. Ken looked up and instantly knew who it was.  
  
"Impossible," gasped Ken.  
  
As the figure finished forming, everyone else gasped as well. "No way!" yelled Davis and DemiVeemon together.  
  
"Way..." snickered the person. "It's good to have returned at last."  
  
"It's him!" yelled Biyomon.  
  
"He's back, only he's not Ken!" said Cody. "He's truly the Dark Digimon Emperor!"  
  
"It's true that I've returned," chuckled the new figure. "And this time, I'm more powerful then ever! Digimon Emperor just isn't fitting anymore. I much prefer the name, Neo-Emperor!"  
  
"We've beaten you before!" Davis yelled. "And we can do it again!"  
  
"That's right!" DemiVeemon yelled.  
  
"My dear foolish boy," laughed the emperor. "I am not human, I am darkness. I am pure evil. And I have powers beyond anything you've seen before!"  
  
"What are you talking about?" asked Izzy.  
  
"I've had enough!" yelled DemiVeemon. "DemiVeemon digivolve to...Veemon! V-HEADBUTT!"  
  
"That's it," smirked the dark emperor. Ken saw this.  
  
"Davis! Call him back!"  
  
"Now for my test of power. DARKNESS CLONE!" The emperor held his hand out and time itself seemed to stop as Veemon changed to a greenish color and separated into two Veemon, one like the little blue creature we know and the other a greyish black color.  
  
"Now, my Veemon," snickered the emperor. "Use YOUR V-Headbutt." The Dark Veemon jumped at Veemon, countering his V-Headbutt with his own.  
  
"No way!" gasped Davis.  
  
"I get it!" Izzy exclaimed. "He has the ability to copy the data of our Digimon, only he uses it for his own advantage!"  
  
"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!"  
  
"Tsunomon digivolve to...Gabumon!"  
  
"Yokomon digivolve to...Biyomon!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon!"  
  
"Bukamon digivolve to...Gomamon!"  
  
"Motimon digivolve to...Tentomon!"  
  
"Minimon Digivolve to...Wormmon!"  
  
"Upamon digivolve to...Armadillomon!"  
  
"Pepper Breath!"  
  
"Spiral Twister!"  
  
"Super Shocker!"  
  
"Blue Blaster!"  
  
"Marching Fishes!"  
  
"Feather Strike!"  
  
"Sticky Net!"  
  
"Diamond Roll!" (I think that's his attack?)  
  
"DARKNESS CLONE!" Doing the same thing, the digimon emperor copied the data of all the digimon, sending the clones to be his own.  
  
"Now, playtime's over," smirked the emperor. "It's time to see some real fighting! Dark Digivolution!" The clones  
all began to glow purple and digivolve.  
  
"No way," gasped Matt. In the places of the rookie clones, there stood Greymon, Garurumon, Ikkakumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Exveemon, Aquilamon, Stingmon, and Ankylomon.  
  
"Oh man! This guy's tough!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Tell me about it," gasped Sora.  
  
"Now, let the fun begin!" laughed Neo-Emperor. "Attack!" The digidestined turned to their partners.  
  
"DIGIVOLVE!" yelled all nine digidestined (that were there, of course).  
  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...ExVeemon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"  
  
"Armadillomon digivolve to...Ankylomon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Time to fight," snickered Neo-Emperor. Greymon immediately ran up against the dark Greymon, their claws locked.  
  
"NOVA BLAST!" They both shouted at the same time. The two fireballs collided, and the dark Greymon charged at the good Greymon, and threw him over his shoulder.  
  
The Garurumon were fighting like dogs, and the Ikkakumon rammed their horns together. Kabuterimon and Stingmon battled their insectoid opponents, while Birdramon and Aquilomon fighting a heated battle in the air.  
Meanwhile...  
  
"V-LASER!" yelled ExVeemon (the good one) as he fired his X beam at his opponent. He quickly dodged and flew up against the good one. "V-KICK!"  
  
"TAIL HAMMER!" Ankylomon sent his tail crashing down on his opponent. He was barely fazed as he came back with his own heavy blow.  
  
"They're really strong!" observed Ken.  
  
"Of course," snickered the Neo-Emperor. "My clones are not only copies of data, but they are that data plus a hint of darkness that saps the clone of feelings. They have no heart."  
  
"You're a monster," snarled Yolei.  
  
"Oh, thank you," the Neo-Emperor chuckled. "Well well, look at the time. It's about time for me to take my leave. Okay, my slaves! Let us leave these pathetic fools to their petty lives. We'll be back!" With a snap of his fingers, Neo-Emperor and the dark clones disappeared.  
  
"Hey Ken, are you okay?" asked a concerned Yolei.  
  
"Yeah, once I get over the shock of seeing myself in my pure evil state," Ken replied.  
  
"Damn, he was powerful," Tai shook his head. "First TK and Kari are trapped in the Digiworld doing who knows what..."  
  
"I don't want to know what," muttered Davis. Everyone stared at him. He sweatdropped. "Err, Did I just...say that out loud?"  
  
"Davis, this is serious business! We have a new poewerful enemy on our hands and you're sitting here making up jokes!" Izzy scolded.  
  
"Hey, dudes! Chill out, I mean, you still didn't use your crests." A smile formed on Tai's face.  
  
"That's right! We didn't!" he laughed. "Now that we have our crests, we may actually be able to win!"  
  
"Don't get too cocky, Tai," sighed Izzy. "He's shown the ability to make his Dark Clones Digivolve."  
  
"But he doesn't have the heart to make then digivolve to their ultimate and mega levels," Joe answered.  
  
"He's right," smiled Sora. "I'm sure once we have Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon, plus all our ultimate digimon, Imperialdramon, Aquilamon, and Ankylomon, he won't be able to beat us."  
  
"That's right Izzy, have faith," smiled Matt.  
  
Cody stared down at the ground. "What is it, Cody?" asked Davis.  
  
"He's got the power to clone our digimon. What makes you think that after we make our digimon digivolve, he won't be able to copy them as well?"  
  
"I'd hate to say this, but Cody's right," said Ken. "There may be no way to beat him."  
  
"There has to be!" yelled Davis. "Even MaloMyotismon had a weakness, so this guy should too!"  
  
"We can win, as long as we keep the light inside going," said Yolei. "Isn't that what Azulongmon told us?"  
  
"It is," smiled Cody.  
  
"We're a team, guys," Tai smiled. "The only way to win is if we work together. That's what got us out of all our jams before."  
  
"We are the Digidestined!" yelled Davis.  
  
~*~Neo-Emperor's Base in the Digital World~*~  
  
"Is it almost finished, master?" asked Phantomon.  
  
"Yes," smirked Neo-Emperor. "My army has been gathered. Now, those two fools stuck in the DigiWorld are going to pay for what they did to Daemon! But first, we need to get them separated so they won't be able to summon that stupid warrior of theirs. Go, Phantomon, destroy them!"  
  
"Yes master." Phantomon floated away.  
  
"Neo-Emperor, sir, may I be of assistance?" asked LadyDevimon.  
  
"Not at the moment. However, I will need it eventually. For now, let's watch the poor digidestined boy and girl suffer. Nya ha ha!"  
  
To be continued...  
  
*Well, that wraps up this chapter. I know it's shorter than my last one, but I simply ran out of ideas for this one. Please Review. What is the army of digimon that the Neo-Emperor wishes to unleash on TK and Kari? Find out in the Next chapter! 


	9. Sacrifices

Ok, the disclaimer everytime is lame. You realize I don't own digimon. You must also realize that ending last chapter was EXTREMELY corny. I simply ran out of ideas for it. Oh well.  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 9: Sacrifices  
  
TK and Kari found themselves in a grove of trees in the Digital World. The place had changed since the year before. It was repaired by Owikawa's spirit and still remained intact.  
  
"Looks like we've arrived in the forest of File Island," TK observed. "The place where we landed the first time we came here from that summer camp."  
  
"Yeah," sighed Kari. She hadn't been there the first time they had arrived in the DigiWorld.  
  
"Hey, come on," TK smiled. "Let's go find Gennai's house. He'll know what to do."  
  
"Right!" Kari replied.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" they both yelled.  
  
"Gatomon Armor digivolve to...Nefertimon, Angel of Light!"  
  
"Patamon Armor digivolve to...Pegasusmon, Flying Hope!"  
  
The two digidestined rode on their armor digimon to the direction of Gennai's House on the Server Continent.  
  
After several hours of flight, the two crossed the ocean and reached the continent of Server. After flying for another hour or so, they landed at a forested area next to a river. "That's good. I'm tired," huffed Kari. TK looked at his watch. (Yes, he has a watch!) It read 10:27 PM.  
  
"Well, this should be a nice place to camp out," sighed TK.  
  
"Yeah. We used to need to do this when we were eight, remember?" Kari smiled.  
  
"How could I forget?" TK laughed. Pegasusmon and Nefertimon reverted back to Patamon and Gatomon. "Hey, I'll get some wood!" Patamon offered. "Me too!" Gatomon yelled. The two digimon ran off. TK began chuckling at them as he sat down next to a tree.  
  
"What's so funny?" asked Kari, sitting down next to him.  
  
"Nothing. It's just that, well, have you seen the way our partners are inseparable at times? If I didn't know better, I'd say they were..."  
  
"TK!" Kari interrupted, shoving him playfully. "Our digimon aren't like that! If they were, then wouldn't we be?"  
  
"It was just a thought," TK laughed, setting down the DigiSword. Just then, the two of them blushed, realizing what they both had just said. Crickets sould be heard chirping as the two stared at each other. "Hey Kari. You cold?" asked TK in his normal, friendly tone.  
  
"A little, I guess," Kari replied. TK put his arm around her shoulder. "That better?" he smiled. Kari nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. TK looked down at the katana he had set a couple meters away. He reached out with his foot and pulled it towards him.  
  
"Hey TK?" asked Kari. "I really need to know something."  
  
"*yawn* What?" he asked.  
  
"I told you not to get involved in my problem with the Dark Ocean again. I didn't want you to get hurt. But...even after I said the reason was because I care for you, you still came. Why?"  
  
"I told you already, Kari. I would've broken a promise to Sora I made during our fight against Piedmon. Did you forget?"  
  
"No, TK. I didn't. I just wanted to know the real reason you came to rescue me."  
  
"Um, that was the reason," TK answered.  
  
"Oh," Kari said coldly as she looked down at her feet. "I thought there was some other reason, but it was silly for me to even think that reason was possible."  
  
"Kari, what did you want to hear?" asked TK. "All I need to say right now is that I care for you and I wouldn't be able to live it down if something bad happened to you. I was still able to protect you, Kari. If I didn't do anything, what kind of friend would I be? Me, not able to protect the girl I l..." TK stopped in mid-sentence.  
  
"The girl you what?" asked Kari.  
  
"Nothing. It's nothing. But you're my best friend, Kari. Nothing can ever change that, and I'll always be here to protect you." Kari smiled at him. Just then, Patamon and Gatomon came back with the wood. "Hi guys!" Kari called, getting up. "Got the wood?"  
  
"Yup," chirped Patamon. "Now we need to start a fire. Any ideas how?"  
  
"How did we do it before?" aske Gatomon.  
  
"Agumon would always use his Pepper Breath," yawned TK. "We need to make a spark or something."  
  
"Like how?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I've got some flint from when I was ten," said Kari, pulling a rock out of her pocket. "Found it on the sidewalk. But we need some metal or something to strike it upon."  
  
TK's eyes brightened as he picked up the Katana. "Will this do?" he asked. Kari smiled. "You always find a way, don't you?"  
  
The flames flickered as Patamon and Gatomon fell asleep, with the cat using the bat-pig as a pillow. Kari and TK stayed awake. "TK, now that you hold the DigiSword, what will you do?"  
  
"I'll do my best to protect you with it," he replied. "I don't want to summon Destiny everytime we're in danger. We have our own digimon for that. But, when worse comes to worse, well..."  
  
"You don't need to finish," Kari smiled. "The DigiSword is strong. I'm sure you'll put it to good use." Kari sat down and rested her head on TK's shoulder as she had done earlier. TK slung his arm over her shoulder and rested his head on hers. "It's gonna be a while before we get back, isn't it?" asked TK.  
  
"Yes, but I can't think of anyone I'd rather be stuck with," Kari smiled. TK blushed. "Um, goodnight Kari."  
  
"Goodnight, TK," Kari yawned. Both fell asleep in each other's arms. The flames died out, and a few inseccts could be heard rustling around the two cildren and their digimon as they slept.  
  
*****  
  
Everyone lay huddled in Tai's room. Tai had a big Digidestined meeting arranged, and everyone had decided to stay over. The seventeen-year-old stood on the balcony in his sleeping clothes, looking out at the streets of Tokyo. "This is too much," he said to himself. "First, my sister gets sucked into the Dark Ocean with no way to get back, and now this Neo-Emperor is doing who-knows-what out there. Everything is just going wrong."  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" asked a female voice from behind Tai. It was Sora. "Couldn't sleep either, huh Tai?"  
  
"You kidding? That Davis snores louder than a lawnmower!"  
  
Sora giggled. "Hey, Tai. So, what are you thinking about all alone out here?"  
  
"You know, about Kari. And the dark emperor. Damn, I wish I knew more of what was going on, but no." Sora walked over next to Tai.  
  
"Kari will be fine, Tai. She's gotten out before. And TK's with her right now. Everything will be okay."  
  
"OKAY?!" he yelled. "How can anything be okay when my sister and her best friend are trapped in another dimension with that freaky guy they put there!"  
  
"You mean Daemon?" asked Sora.  
  
"Yeah, him," Tai spat.  
  
"Look, Tai. I'm sure TK will do everything in his power to protect Kari."  
  
"What if it's not enough?"  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry, but I really need to do this," Sora sighed. She then slapped him hard in the face.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO THAT FOR?" yelled Tai.  
  
"Look at you, Tai. Your courage and faith has left you! What happened to the Tai Kamiya that saved me from Datamon's Pyramid? You've lost total faith in yourself and your sister!" Tai stared up at Sora.  
  
"Listen, Sora. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell. You're right. Kari's strong, and so is TK. They'll make it through." Sora smiled. Tai got up and looked at her. "Thank you, Sora."  
  
"Tai, I'm sorry for hitting you, but..."  
  
"It was the medicine I needed, Sora. And thanks for giving it to me." Sora moved closer to Tai and put her hand on top of his. Their eyes met, and they drew ever closer to each other. Sora wrapped her arms around Tai's neck, and he pulled her closer to him by her waist. Their lips locked, and both closed their eyes as their tongues found their way into the other's mouth.  
  
From what seemed like forever, the two finally separated. "Looks like I'll be seeing you more often," Tai smiled. Sora laughed, and then walked back to Kari's room. Tai looked back to Tokyo before going back inside. "Take care of her, TK. I'm couting on you."  
  
*****  
  
Later...  
  
TK woke up the next morning as the sun rose over the Server Continent. Life once again arose in the Digital World. "Hey, Kari. Wake up," he whispered into the girl's ear. Kari slowly opened her eyes to find herself facing TK. She quickly got up. "Sorry," she sputtered out, blushing. TK laughed and picked up the DigiSword.  
  
"No problem. Anyway, I'll go with Patamon to gather some food. You can stay here with Gatomon." Kari nodded. As TK began to leave, there was a rustling in the bushes behind him. "Who's there?" he yelled. Right then, a scythe sliced through the trees. TK jumped back. "Who are you?" he demanded.  
  
"My name is Phantomon," he replied. "I have come for the Child of Light!"  
  
"What? No way!" TK yelled. Phantomon chuckled as he signaled two Bakemon to come out of hiding, holding two exhausted Digimon.  
  
"Patamon! Gatomon!" Kari yelled as she saw them.  
  
"The two munchkins put up quite a struggle. But we took care of them," Phantomon explained. "Bakemon, set them at their feet." The two ghost digimon put Patamon and Gatomon at the feet of their human partners. TK and Kari picked up their digimon and held them close.  
  
"Why don't you make it easy and surrender to us? Then, we can take the Child of Light, and destroy her Hope." Kari looked horrified at TK. Would he really try to kill him?  
  
"We won't surrender!" TK yelled. "We've been through to much to surrender now!" Phantomon laughed at this.  
  
Phantomon laughed. "You may come out now!" There was a huge rustling in the trees behind TK and Kari. A huge spider came crashing through the undergrowth. A Dokugumon.  
  
"Now, Dokugumon! Attack!" yelled Phantomon.  
  
"POISON THREAD!" she cried, many strings of purple thread came out of her mouth. TK realized the attack was heading for Kari. "LOOK OUT!" he cried, and pushed out of the way. Kari reamined unharmed, but TK took the full force of the blow.  
  
"NO!" Kari cried. TK collapsed in pain, breathing heavily. Phantomon chuckled, and flung a Ball and Chain around Kari's neck, restraining her. "Now, Child of Light, you will come with me!"  
  
"NO! TK!" Kari kept crying as she struggled to break free of Phantomon's grasp. "TK!"  
  
TK barely opened his eyes to hear Kari's screams. "Ka..ri..." he managed to choke. "No..." He then closed his eyes again and fell over, Patamon clutched tightly in his arms and Digisword still in his belt.  
  
"Oh, and take care of that pest over there," Phantomon commanded Bakemon. He flew over and chucked TK into the river, sending him downstream.  
  
"He won't be much more of a nuisance anymore," Phantomon laughed. Kari stared with teary eyes in horror as her best friend floated down the river. "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Now, Child of Light, please come this way," Phantomon commanded. Kari unwillingly went with Phantomon, still looking back at the place where TK fell.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry," she said to no one. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I-I love you..."  
  
~~~~  
Cliffhanger! Ouch, that stings! Well, I hope this ending isn't as corny as the last one was. So whaddya think? I know, it's kind of a weird story, but all these ideas keep popping up. Please review, and the Next chapter will be up soon. 


	10. NeoEmperor's Weapon

The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 10: Neo-Emperor's Weapon  
  
"You have summoned me, my liege?" asked a dark figure.  
  
"Yes. My new toy. Is it coming along smoothly?"  
  
"Of course, my liege. The data of MaloMyotismon is being collected as we speak. However, I am curious to your plan, sire. What is it that you need with his data?"  
  
"Plenty," answered Neo-Emperor. "You will find out what it is soon enough. Right now, I want you to send my army of dark clones to the real world. I will be here, working on my new weapon that will destroy the Digidestined children, and avenge Daemon."  
  
"My liege, I will obey your every command." With that, the dark figure disappeared.  
  
~~The Real World~~  
  
"You take the reciprocal of x, divide it into our fraction and you find the overlapping values of a and b. Isn't that peachy?"  
  
"This class takes way too long," thought Davis, watching the clock. Seconds seemed like minutes. Minutes seemed like hours...  
  
"MR. MOTIMIYA!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Can you give us the value of q?"  
  
"Umm...heh...uh...it's 0?"  
  
"Very good, Davis. I'm glad to see that you're paying attention." Davis looked stunned and sweatdropped.  
  
After math, Davis and Ken walked to the cafeteria. "Nice work with the problem back there," Ken smiled.  
  
"Yeah. Um, can you explain it again?" Davis asked nervously. Ken face palmed.  
  
"Davis! Ken! Come sit here with us!" called Yolei when Davis and Ken had gotten their lunches. She and Cody were already at a table. The two boys shrugged and sat with them.  
  
"So what's the story on Kari and TK?" asked Cody.  
  
"It's not going so well," sighed Ken. "Some force is blocking our transmittance into the Dark Ocean. We don't know if they're alive or not."  
  
"And with creeps like Daemon lurking around there, who knows what'll happen to them?" said Davis.  
  
"Actually, I doubt if Daemon was any threat to them," commented Ken.  
  
"WHAT?!" asked everyone, making the entire cafeteria stare at them. Ken sweatdropped. "Um...Davis lost his soccer game," he hastily replied. The lunchroom went back to its normal business.  
  
"I have NEVER lost a soccer game!" yelled Davis, a vein appearing on his forehead. *Hehe, Anime is so funny!  
  
"Yes you have. Against Ken," Cody smiled. Davis sulked a bit.  
  
"So, what did you mean that Daemon wasn't a threat?" asked Yolei.  
  
"I can't explain it, but when that fog surrounded me, I felt him. It was his voice, and he seemed, well, weak."  
  
"Him? WEAK?!" Davis thought aloud.  
  
"Yes. Somehow, TK and Kari managed to defeat him. He then escaped here, but was seriously weakened, and picked me as his target."  
  
"But why you, Ken?" asked Cody.  
  
"The dark spore. He wanted it. I feel that he ceases to exist now, for his data was all jumbled up and now is combined with that of the spore. Using the incredible power of darkness, he then resurrected my dark self, the Digimon Emperor. However, with Daemon's power, My guess is that he gave this new emperor new power. The power to copy the data off of Digimon, so that they have no feelings or emotions. They only have power, more power than our own digimon."  
  
"So you're saying that Daemon is the Neo-Emperor?" asked Yolei.  
  
"To a certain extent, yes," Ken sighed. "However, Daemon now ceases to exist except in history. He used his remaining strength to come back to the real world, and used his data to amplify the darness within my spore. However, he not only did that, but actually got the spore out of my system to create a whole NEW being."  
  
"Holy Crap!" Davis gasped.  
  
"I realize my explnation is a tad unprovable, but it is a valid theory."  
  
"Not your explanation, Ken, but that!" Davis gaped, pointing out the window. The other three turned and gasped. Standing right ourside the door was a digimon. Not just any digimon, however. It was a blast from the past.  
  
"It's KIMERAMON!" yelled Yolei. Sure enough, the combination digimon had shown his ugly face in the Real World.  
  
"Who's that on his shoulder?" asked Cody. It was another digimon, but the four had never fought him. Screams could be heard throughout the school, the principal telling everyone to evacuate. The four digidestined met up with Tai and the others. "Kimeramon's back!" yelled Davis.  
  
"We noticed," muttered Izzy. "But a real surprise is the one riding on his shoulder."  
  
"Who IS that?" asked Yolei.  
  
"An old enemy we know all too well," Matt said through his teeth. "Devimon..." The dark digimon flew down to where the nine digidestined stood.  
  
"Greetings, Digidestined," he laughed. "I do believe you recognize me. Especially you, Ken Ichijouji."  
  
"I remember you," Ken gasped. "In that whirlpool. You were there! You were the one who caused it and made TK go ballistic!"  
  
"Well, I don't believe your friend will go ballistic anymore," laughed Devimon. "For I do believe he's perished." Everyone's faces fell.  
  
"NO WAY!" yelled Matt. "I refuse to believe you!"  
  
"Then what's this," snickered Devimon, holding up a white fisherman's hat. "Your friend got in an unfortunate incident with a Dokugumon. I do believe this is his?" Tears filled Ken and Cody's eyes. Sora and Yolei's too. "TK...is really...gone?" sobbed Sora.  
  
"TK," Tai muttered. "You can't be. If you're gone, then who's there to protect Kari? TK, I'm sorry you never knew how she felt..."  
  
"You will pay for what you did to him!" yelled Davis.  
  
"I never did anything," laughed Devimon. "You see, the poor fool was walking in the Digital World, when he got hit with a Poison thread from a Dokugumon. It is seldom that one lives through that." Yolei shivered at the name Dokugumon. He was the one that almost killed Hawkmon the year before.  
  
"No matter, children! Your bearer of Hope is DEAD! Now, NeoEmperor's new pet will take care of you!" A roar from Kimeramon confirmed this. "I will see you later, chaps," laughed Devimon, who disappeared right then. "Heat Viber!" (Is that his attack?) yelled Kimeramon. A blast of energy erupted from Kimeramon's mouth. Everyone ran out of the way as the energy left a crater in the middle of the street.  
  
"Come on, we have to lead him away from people!" yelled Tai.  
  
"We can take care of that!" said Davis. "Veemon!"  
  
"Yes Davith?" asked the blue dragonlike digimon. He looked up at Kimeramon and almost fainted. "Um, so what's up?"  
  
"We need to lead Kimeramon away from the city. He can do major damage here!"  
  
"Okay then! I'm ready!"  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Veemon armor digivolve to...RAIDRAMON, THE STORM OF FRIENDSHIP!" Davis got on the armor digimon.  
  
"THUNDER BLAST!" yelled Raidramon. Blue lightning came out of his horn and hit Kimeramon.  
  
"HEY SLOWPOKE! DOWN HERE!" yelled Davis. Kimeramon looked down at the boy and the digimon.  
  
"Catch us if you can!" yelled Raidramon, who turned and ran. Kimeramon saw red as he chased them.  
  
"He's not going alone," said Tai. "But we're gonna need to go pretty fast, so Greymon is out of the picture. And so is Ikkakumon and Ankylomon."  
  
"No problem," Yolei smiled. "Cody can ride with me on Aquilamon, while Joe can go with Sora on Birdramon. And Tai, you can ride on Garurumon."  
  
"Then it's settled," said Ken. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes!" yelled all the digimon. *Yes, they were there!  
  
"Gabumon digivolve to...Garurumon!"  
  
"Biyomon digivolve to...Birdramon!"  
  
"Tentomon digivolve to...Kabuterimon!"  
  
"Hawkmon digivolve to...Aquilamon!"  
  
"Wormmon digivolve to...Stingmon!"  
  
"Okay, guys, let's follow 'em!" commanded Tai. The group took off on their digimon.  
  
Meanwhile, Raidramon was doing his best to dodge all of Kimeramon's attacks.  
  
"Aw, man. This guy's fast!" yelled Davis.  
  
"No time. I think we're almost out of the city," said Raidramon. The two had right then gotten out of Odaiba to an abandoned district of Tokyo.  
  
"Heat Viber!" the blast from Kimeramon was enough to knock Raidramon off his feet.  
  
"Damn it," muttered Davis.  
  
"BLAST RING!" "ELECTRO SHOCKER!" "HOWLING BLASTER!" All three attacks hit Kimeramon and knocked him back.  
  
"Time for Digmon!" yelled Cody. "DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
  
"Agumon, you digivolve too," commanded Tai.  
  
"Agumon digivolve to...Greymon!"  
  
"Get ready Gomamon," said Joe.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!"  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" "NOVA BLAST!" "HARPOON TORPEDO!" "SPIKING STRIKE!" Both attacks hit Kimeramon. "Heat Viber!" he yelled, a blast erupting from his mouth, knocking back all the digimon.  
  
"Hey guys! Look at this!" yelled Izzy, opening his laptop. "I found that even though Kimeramon shares the components of many digimon, its level is technically an ultimate!"  
  
"So if we team up our ultimate attacks, it'll be enough to destroy him?" asked Sora.  
  
"It's worth a shot," said Ken. He nodded at Davis, who nodded at Raidramon. "Okay, get ready to Digivolve!" he told him. Raidramon nodded and reverted back to Veemon. "DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"Veemon digivolve to...Exveemon!"  
  
"Everyone else, you digivolve too!" yelled Tai.  
  
"Greymon digivolve to...Metal Greymon!"  
  
"Garurumon digivolve to...WereGarurumon!"  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon!"  
  
"Kabuterimon digivolve to...MegaKabuterimon!"  
  
"Ikkakumon digivolve to...Zudomon!"  
  
"Exveemon!" "Stingmon!" "DNA digivolve to...Paildramon!"  
  
"This is for TK!" yelled Tai. "ATTACK!!"  
  
"Giga Blaster!" "Wolf Claw!" "Wing Blade!" "Horn Buster!" "Vulcan's Hammer!" "Desperado Blaster!" "Blast Ring!" "Gold Rush!" All eight attacks hit home, as Kimeramon shrieked and was digitized.  
  
"And that's that!" smiled Yolei.  
  
"So, TK's dead now," cried Matt, still remembering the bad news that had come up. "My little brother. He's never done any wrong."  
  
"Matt, I'm so sorry," sighed Sora. "But TK is one of the strongest people I have ever met. And I'm sure you're very proud of him."  
  
"I don't know how to break it to Ms. Takaishi," said Tai. "But you'll be there. That damn Neo-Emperor, killing my sister's best friend! I REALLY wanna know what happened to her in the Digital World, especially after TK died."  
  
"Wait a minute! Did you say the DIGITAL WORLD?" asked Izzy, wide-eyed.  
  
"Yeah, you seem surprised," said Sora.  
  
"DON'T YOU GET IT? THE DIGITAL WORLD! TK AND KARI WERE SENT TO THE DARK OCEAN, AND THEY MUST'VE FOUND A WAY TO ESCAPE!"  
  
"And if there's a way to get out of the Dark Ocean, then there has to be a way out of the Digital World!" exclaimed Davis. "Kari can still escape."  
  
"I dunno," sighed Tai. "If TK's gone, then Kari's bound to be devastated."  
  
"But she can still escape, can't she?" asked Sora.  
  
"I don't know if she'll want to. After she disappeared, I looked through her diary for some clue. And then I saw it. Kari...she loved him. She loved TK. It said right there in pink ink, 'I love him'."  
  
"So, you're saying she might not want to get out because of TK's death," said Izzy. Tai nodded. "Come on, guys," he sighed. "Let's go home, guys."  
  
~~Neo-Emperor's Palace~~  
  
"So, they have been able to digivolve to their ultimate levels," snickered the emperor. "Well, this may prove to be quite a challenge. I cannot clone digimon of that strength."  
  
"My liege," said a voice. It was Phantomon.  
  
"Ah, Phantomon. Is the girl locked up?" asked Neo-Emperor.  
  
"Yes, master."  
  
"And what of her digivice, crest, and D-terminal?"  
  
"Right here, sir," said LadyDevimon, bringing the three accesories to him.  
  
"My liege," came another voice. It was Devimon. "Malomyotismon's data has been collected."  
  
"Good," said the emperor, picking up the crest of Light. "It will take approximately 2 months to build my weapon. I wish it could be shorter, but the wait will be worth it. Until then, I will keep sending my clones to the Real World to keep those fools occupied. Ah, Hikari Kamiya. You will have the honor of watching your friends perish!"  
  
***  
CLIFFHANGER! Don't I just know the best places to keep you waiting? *snicker* What is Neo-Emperor's greatest weapon and will the digidestined be able to stop it? Find out next time on Digmon: Digital Monsters!  
  
Hehe, I just had to do that. 


	11. A Mother's Tear

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon. I could name a thousand things I would do if I did. But I won't so there!  
  
Okay, this is going to be a short and sad chapter. So R&R, and flames are welcome.  
  
The Digisword  
  
Chapter 11: A Mother's Tear  
  
"I won't believe that he's dead," cried Matt. It was the day after the defeat of the dark Kimeramon. The sun was shining brightly, there was a light breeze blowing through the park, birds were singing, the laughter of children playing could be heard from all around. Yet this day seemed dark for a certain blonde rockstar. "It's not possible! TK's been through a lot more than a Dokugumon to be killed by one!"  
  
"Matt, calm down," said Sora. "Listen, Mimi's coming back tomorrow. We can straighten things out then, okay?"  
  
"Yeah, fine," Matt muttered. He got up and left.  
  
'Poor Matt,' thought Sora. 'Ever since he learned of TK's death, he's been so distant from the rest of us.'  
  
"We're still gonna have to tell Ms. Takaishi," Tai said from behind her.  
  
Sora nodded. "It's just, he was such a happy kid. Kind, gentle, full of life. Now, it's hard to believe he was killed."  
  
"I can't believe it either," sighed Tai. "Now I'm really worried about Kari. She loved TK, and it's so obvious that he loved her too. But now, it's just so confusing."  
  
"I know, Tai," Sora told him. "I once thought I loved Matt, but then he just became so distant when we talked about Mimi. I knew he had feelings for her over me. Now, I'm not even sure if Mimi can cheer him up."  
  
There was a long pause. "Sora, let's take a walk, just to get our minds off this. How 'bout a hot dog, on me." Sora heaved a sigh, and nodded, still thinking about the incident the day before.  
  
~~Ken's House~~  
  
Ken looked at TK's hat on his table. He had invited Davis, Yolei, and Cody to come over for dinner and talk about recent events. Ken sighed. TK was dead, and there was nothing he could do about it.  
  
"Ken? KEN?!" called Yolei.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"You've been like this all day, Ken. What's wrong?" asked Cody.  
  
"I can't help but think how much of TK's death was my fault," said Ken.  
  
"Don't say that," Davis told him. "You couldn't have done anything for him."  
  
"I should've been the one to go to the Dark Ocean, not him," Ken told them. "Daemon wanted ME. He didn't want TK. If I had gone, then TK would still be here, and he wouldn't have..."  
  
"Shut up right there, Ken," Yolei demanded. "TK went on his own free will. He went for Kari, and succeeded in deleting Daemon."  
  
"And look what happened as a result," Ken sighed. "Now, there's a new digimon emperor reeking havoc upon Tokyo. Millions of people can die because of this, Yolei. If I had gone and died, there would be no reason for such suffering to occur!"  
  
"Don't you dare say that, Ken!" yelled Davis. "Don't you even think about throwing your life away like that! You know what TK would think if you did? Exactly what you're thinking now! TK gave up his life for this, Ken. He went, and there is absolutely nothing you can do to change that! What matters now is how to beat Neo-Emperor and his dark army."  
  
"Davis is right, Ken." said Minimon. "It's not your fault and we have to worry about the present, not the past."  
  
"I'm hungry," said DemiVeemon, changing the subject. Poromon and Upamon glared at him. Ken chuckled a little, and then looked back at TK's hat.  
  
'I may be imagining this,' thought Ken. 'But I get the strangest feeling that TK isn't dead...' Right then, the phone began to ring. "I'll get it!" called Ken.  
  
"Hello? Ichijouji Residence."  
  
^Hey Ken. This is Izzy. I'm holding a meeting at my house in about an hour. I want you to bring Davis, Yolei and Cody with you.^  
  
"No problem, Izzy. Have you called Tai and the others yet?"  
  
^Yeah, they're on their way.~  
  
"Okay, Izzy. See you in an hour."  
  
^Bye!^ *Click*  
  
"Who was that, honey?" asked Mrs. Ichijouji.  
  
"Oh, my friend, Izzy, is holding an emergency weekend computer club meeting, and I'm bringing my friends. It's in an hour, so I'll be getting ready."  
  
"Okay, Ken. Have fun!"  
  
Ken walked back into his room, where Davis, Yolei, and Cody were playing Go Fish. "Got any threes, Yolei?" asked Davis.  
  
"NO!"  
  
"You're supposed to say 'Go Fish'. Do you have a problem with this game? You haven't gotten it right since Christmas."  
  
"Ugh. Oh, hi Ken!" she said, Changing her tone. "Who was it?"  
  
"Izzy. We have a meeting to attend in about an hour, so I suggest we get ready."  
  
"Um, okay," said Cody. "I was getting tired of Yolei's yelling anyway."  
  
"HEY!"  
  
Later...  
  
"So, what's the big emergency?" asked Tai.  
  
"Two things, Tai. First off, I've been getting the data of Neo-Emperor's actions in the Digital World. It appears that he has several henchmen, and not to mention thuosands of flunkies. His army is huge, guys. Plus, I found the identities of his top servants."  
  
"And they would be..." muttered Matt.  
  
"First, as you know, is Devimon. He's also got LadyDevimon, Phantomon, DemiDevimon (not like I'm concerned about him), SkullMeramon, MarineDevimon, and SkullSatamon on his side. His large army, however, appears to consist mostly of Bakemon, Devidramon, and Vilemon."  
  
"Okay. And what the second thing you want to tell us?" asked Davis, bored.  
  
"Well, I thought we should all go together to break the news to Ms. Takaishi."  
  
"WHAT?" yelled Yolei.  
  
"No way! I'd rather go fight BlackWargreymon again rather than tell TK's mother about what happened!" Davis told him.  
  
"She has to know," said Ken. "It's hard, I know. But this can't go on. It would break her heart even more if TK never came home and she didn't know what happened to him."  
  
"Ken's right," sighed Cody. "Let's go tell her. TK would want us to." Everyone nodded glumly, and left for the Takaishi's residence.  
  
~~TK's apartment~~  
  
Nancy Takaishi typed on her computer, trying to finish her report on the recent Digimon attacks. She looked at her clock. It was 7. 'Where are you, TK?' she wondered as she typed. Just then, the doorbell rang. 'That must be him,' she thought. She walked over and opened the door to find Davis and the others standing there.  
  
"Oh, hello, kids," she smiled.  
  
"Good evening Ms. Takaishi," everyone greeted in unison.  
  
"I'm sorry, if you're here to see TK, he's not home at the moment."  
  
"We know," frowned Ken. Nancy looked at him curiously. "Ms. Takaishi, may we come in and speak to you?"  
  
"Of course," she said, allowing the nine digidestined inside.  
  
As the group sat down, Nancy walked over. "So, what is it that you wished to speak to me about?"  
  
"Ms. Takaishi," Sora began. "You've been a wonderful person, and we'd like to thank you for raising your son so well."  
  
"Um, you're welcome, but, what's that got to do with anything?"  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, TK's one of the bravest and noblest people we know," said Tai. "But your son...he's..."  
  
"Hurt?" asked Ms. Takaishi. "Is he okay? Where is he?"  
  
"No, Ms. Takaishi," Izzy told her. "Your son is...dead..." Nancy felt this as an arrow that shot through her heart.   
"You're joking, right? He's not dead, is he?" Ken sighed and took out his hat and handed it to her. Nancy took it and held it to her heart.  
  
"I'm so sorry, mom," sobbed Matt. "He was a great kid. He sacrificed himself to save Kari." Nancy broke down and began to cry as well.  
  
"Ms. Takaishi, we are sorry to be the ones to have told you this, but he's gone," said Yolei.  
  
"He died so Kari could live. The same way my father died," Cody told her.  
  
"No, you did the right thing in telling," sobbed Nancy. "Thank you all. I'm proud that my son made friends with all of you."  
  
"Well, we have to head home now," said Davis. "So, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye Ms. Takaishi!" said everyone, as they left through the apartment door. Nancy got up and looked at a framed picture of her son.  
  
"TK, I'm proud of you," she said to herself. "For how you died, and for having great friends." A tear dropped from the mother's eye and fell on TK's face.  
  
*I wouldn't call this a cliffhanger, but I'll say that it is the end of the chapter. The next chapter will be in the Digital World, so it's not over yet! It's gonna be a looooooooooong story. Please Review! 


	12. Survivor

Disclaimer: It's in the first few chapters. Nothing has changed since then.  
  
Like I said at the end of Chapter 11, this one will be in the digital world. So if you're confused, that will clear some stuff up. k?  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 12: Survivor  
  
"I think he's waking up," said a voice.  
  
"He's breathing! That's a good sign!"  
  
"Hey kid, open your eyes."  
  
"We believe in you, Takeru..."  
  
TK opened his eyes just barely. "Huh? Am I...dead?"  
  
"No, Takeru, you are very much alive," said a familiar robotic voice.  
  
"An-Andromon?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, Takeru. It is I, Andromon," the Android smiled.  
  
"Thanks, but call me TK," he smiled.  
  
"You gave us quite a scare there, kid," said another voice.  
  
"Ogremon?! You're here too?"  
  
"Yes, and so am I," said another familiar voice, which TK hadn't heard for years. He turned around to see...  
  
"LEOMON??!"  
  
"You have woken up. I'm impressed," smiled the lion. "Not too many live through a Dokugumon's attack after three days."  
  
"THREE DAYS!?" yelled TK. "IT'S BEEN THREE DAYS?!"  
  
"Whoa, calm down, kid," came another voice. "You've had a rough ride."  
  
"Pixiemon?!" TK was about to faint, when another person came in. "I see you have woken up, Takaishi."  
  
"Gennai," TK said, less surprised. "Where am I, Gennai? And where's Patamon?"  
  
"Your partner is outside with Elecmon," smiled Gennai. "The red guy wanted a rematch at the Tug-of-War." TK laughed a little at the memory of his first time in primary village, when Patamon and Elecmon had a tug-of-war match to decide who's better. At that moment, Patamon flew in.  
  
"TK!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"PATAMON!"  
  
The two hugged each other. Just then, the boy noticed something.  
  
"Where are my clothes?" he asked. He was only wearing his boxers.  
  
"Your clothes were torn and shredded, not to mention drenched," Gennai told him. "There are some spare robes over there, if you need some."  
  
"Okay. I'll just wear those, then," he sighed, taking a robe that looked like Gennai's and put it on. 'Man, this is embarassing. If Kari saw me...' TK's eyes went wide. "KARI! WHAT HAPPENED TO KARI?!"  
  
"Sorry, buddy, but you're all we found," said Pixiemon.  
  
"Crap, that means Phantomon took her and Gatomon away," he muttered. Tears were beginning to come to his eyes.  
  
"But that means you were on the Server Continent," gasped Ogremon.  
  
"Yeah. What's your point?"  
  
"TK, we're on File Island," Leomon told him. TK's eyes went wide open. "FILE ISLAND?!"  
  
"Yes," said another few voices. They were Yokomon, from the village that they stopped after the digidestined children's first night in the Digiworld. "Let us tell you how we found you!"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"The Vilemon are still flying around outside," said Leomon, scouting the area around Mt. Miharashi. "There are too many of them for us to cope with."  
  
"Yes, I agree entirely, my friend," said Gennai. "What do you say, Centaurumon?"  
  
"I say you're right," he sighed. "Who should get the water today?"  
  
"I'll volunteer!" said Andromon. He picked up the bucket and walked to the spring atop Mt. Miharashi.  
  
"And the fish?"  
  
"I'll round 'em up!" laughed Elecmon.  
  
Later...  
  
"Okay! SUPER THUNDERSTRIKE!" yelled Elecmon as he fired a ray of electricity at the Ocean. Fish flew out of the water landing in his net.  
  
"Haha! Great shot as usual!" Elecmon laughed, proud of himself. He walked over to his net to get fish when he saw a figure in the crowd of fish. "Wha--"  
  
"What's taking Elecmon so long?" complained Ogremon. "I'm starving!"  
  
"He does seem late, doesn't he?" Leomon thought out loud.  
  
"I know Elecmon's small, but every time he gets the food, it takes approximately 20.181 minutes to come back. It has been 35.2 minutes and he's still not here," said Andromon.  
  
"Well, in those 15.021 minutes, anything could've happened," said Gennai. "Anyone wanna go look for him?"  
  
"I can," said Leomon. "Unless anyone else wishes to volunteer."  
  
"I can too," smiled Andromon.  
  
"Me too," said Pixiemon.  
  
"I may be of service," Centauromon told him.  
  
"I'm still hungry!" yelled Ogremon.  
  
"Fine then, Sir Whinealot! You find him!" yelled Pixiemon. Ogremon shrugged and picked up his bone.  
  
"Fine! I will!"  
  
Later...  
  
"Hey guys! I'm back!"  
  
"ELECMON!" Everyone ran over to the small red digimon. "What kept you?!"  
  
"Guys, you won't believe what I found when I went fishing!"  
  
"I'm curious," said Leomon and Andromon at the same time.  
  
"Ogremon, bring him in!" Ogremon came in carrying a limp body. The boy was clutching his Patamon tightly, barely breathing.  
  
"Oh my god!" gasped Gennai. "We need to heal him!"  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"You were hanging on to dear life, my friend," smiled Gennai. "We all found you a master healer to help you out."  
  
"And that would be...?"  
  
"May I reveal myself?" asked a voice.  
  
"Yes, my friend," Leomon smiled. An all too familiar figure flew in. TK's eyes bugged out and his mouth went wide at the digimon that had only just revealed itself.  
  
"W-W-Wizardmon?!"  
  
"Takeru, my old friend. It has been a long time."  
  
"Wizardmon! Man, it has!" TK smiled. "Wait, last time we saw you, you were a ghost haunting the TV station in Tokyo. What happened?"  
  
"My friend. I was not reconfigured for a reason. Had I been, then I would not have been able to warn you about the Digimon Emperor. Ever since that purpose was served, the Guardians allowed me passage back into the living."  
  
"I see," TK smiled. "It's a shame that I'm the one who ended up here. Kari and Gatomon both miss you."  
  
"I know," frowned Wizardmon. "But we are fortunate that it wasn't them."  
  
"Huh?" TK asked confused.  
  
"Because of this," Gennai smiled, a katana in his hand. "You wield the Digisword now."  
  
"Actually, Kari and I pulled it out together," TK told him.  
  
"I see. Well, we'll need her if we are to summon Destiny again."  
  
"Right! I'll go after her!" TK yelled, running towards the exit. Gennai simply kicked him in the stomach, stopping the boy in his tracks.  
  
"Ow..." gasped TK. "What was that for?!"  
  
"Us going after Kari right now is not what I meant," Gennai told him. "If we break into the fortress, Kari will be killed for sure. We must wait. TK, since Destiny is unable to be summoned without the both of you, you must rely on your own skills to fight. And that means serious training, in fighting and in stealth."  
  
"But what if Kari dies before my training is over?" asked TK, worried.  
  
"She won't," said Wizardmon. "The Digimon Emperor will want to do something with her before he shows his face again in the real world, and that'll probably be in a couple months. That's about all you need."  
  
"Okay. Wait, did you say DIGIMON EMPEROR?!"  
  
"Yes, TK," Gennai told him.  
  
"No, it can't be. Ken's one of the nicest guys I know now! He can't be evil again!"  
  
"It isn't Ken," said Patamon. "He looks exactly like the Evil Ken, but this guy's pure evil and has these really weird powers."  
  
"Yah! He can make multiple copies of any digimon and use 'em for evil!" said Ogremon.  
  
"There's an army of Flymon and Vilemon outside of Mt. Miharashi. We want to get out but we can't," said Leomon.  
  
"This place is known as the Miharashi Sanctuary," Gennai told TK. "All good digimon are welcome here. However, I'm afraid it's not over until Neo-Emperor's defeated. That is why you must stay and train, as well as Patamon."  
  
"Okay then," TK sighed. "When do we start?"  
  
"Tomorrow at sunrise," Gennai told him. "At Infinity Mountain."  
  
"Wait, I thought you said we couldn't get out," said TK.  
  
Gennai began to explain. "There's a secret passage to Infinity mountain from the Miharashi Sanctuary. Also, if you're wondering about Elecmon and Andromon getting out, it is simply because the Vilemon's vision depends upon movement, and Flymon can't see very well in the dark. As long as you move slowly in the cover of darkness, you're safe getting out."  
  
"That's good. What time is it?"  
  
"About 7 P.M. Who's getting the water today?"  
  
"I will!" said Ogremon.  
  
"I'll catch some fish," offered Leomon. The two ran out of the sanctuary.  
  
"Penny for your thoughts?" asked Wizardmon, staring at TK.  
  
"I'm just worried about Kari," TK sighed. "I hope she's alright. Otherwise...I don't know what I'd do."  
  
"She'll be fine," Wizardmon told him. "Kari and Gatomon are strong. They'll pull through."  
  
"I hope so," TK sighed. "Because I never got the chance to tell her."  
  
"Tell her what?" asked Patamon.  
  
"That...that I love her..." sobbed TK.  
  
*Hehe, evil cliffie! Well, TK's alive, so no worries! Next chappie will be about Kari, so until then, please review! PLEASE! I'd like at least five more before I post the next one. Heehee, ain't I generous;) 


	13. Prisoner or Princess?

Disclaimer: I don't own digimon. Yada yada yada...  
  
Crosstrigger333 is going back to 'The Digisword'. If you want to, you can check out my other fic, 'Bite of The Big Apple'. I'm not sure which one I should continue, but since I stalled enough on this one, I'm going for it. Please read 'Bite of the Big Apple' and tell me which one you want me to keep writing! I'm being torn by choice!  
  
The Digisword  
  
Chapter 13 - Prisoner or Princess?  
  
Kari, dressed in a fine pink silk dress, sat on her bed thinking. Her tiara glistened on her forehead. "How was I brought like this?" she thought. The girl lied down recalling the events that happened, from the loss of her best friend and lover to the maiden of Neo-Emperor...  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
"NO!" Kari cried. TK collapsed in pain, breathing heavily. Phantomon chuckled, and flung a Ball and Chain around Kari's neck, restraining her. "Now, Child of Light, you will come with me!"  
  
"NO! TK!" Kari kept crying as she struggled to break free of Phantomon's grasp. "TK!"  
  
TK barely opened his eyes to hear Kari's screams. "Ka..ri..." he managed to choke. "No..." He then closed his eyes again and fell over, Patamon clutched tightly in his arms and Digisword still in his belt.  
  
"Oh, and take care of that pest over there," Phantomon commanded Bakemon. He flew over and chucked TK into the river, sending him downstream.  
  
"He won't be much more of a nuisance anymore," Phantomon laughed. Kari stared with teary eyes in horror as her best friend floated down the river. "NOOOOOOO!"  
  
"Now, Child of Light, please come this way," Phantomon commanded. Kari unwillingly went with Phantomon, still looking back at the place where TK fell.  
  
"TK, I'm sorry," she said to no one. "I'm sorry. This is all my fault. I-I love you."  
  
"Quit mumbling and walk, human!" sneered Phantomon.  
  
Gatomon, who was in Kari's arms, opened her eyes slightly. "K-Kari?" she muttered. Kari looked down at her fallen companion.  
  
"Gatomon, you're all right," cried Kari, holding her close. Gatomon managed a weak smile.  
  
"I've failed as your partner, Kari," Gatomon managed to breathe. "I couldn't beat him...too strong..."  
  
"Don't say that," whispered Kari. "I've always been proud to have you as my partner, and my friend. No, you're more like family to me."  
  
Gatomon was silent, and then cracked a smiled. "What happened to Patamon?" she asked.  
  
"He went down with you," said Kari. "He's with TK now."  
  
"Where's he?" asked Gatomon. "Where is TK?"  
  
Kari couldn't help but cry some more. "TK...sacrificed himself to save me. He was hit by a Poison Thread from Dokugumon, and then he was thrown into the river. So, I don't know if he's alive or dead."  
  
"I see," Gatomon smiled. "It appears TK has shown again how much you mean to him." Kari blushed but continued to sob at the loss of her friend.  
  
"He's the most selfless guy I know," sighed Kari. The two continued to trudge along the path being cut by Phantomon.  
  
"Tell me Kari," Gatomon said as they kept going. "Do you care for TK the way he does for you?"  
  
"Of course," Kari replied. Then she frowned. "Actually, I don't know. I'm not sure if I'm able to sacrifice myself for him as he did for me. I do love him, I think."  
  
"Well, Kari. You're going to have to figure this out on your..."  
  
"We're here!" Phantomon interupted. Kari and Gatomon looked at the fortress in awe. The outer wall was dark, with statues of Myotismon carved at the entrance. Gatomon looked at it.  
  
"What? This looks like Myotismon's castle," she gasped.  
  
"The one that Tai and the others escaped from?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yes, that one," shivered Gatomon. "I still cringe at the memory."  
  
"Oh Gatekeeper!" yelled Phantomon. A bowling ball with wings flew out.  
  
"WHAT?!" he yelled. Kari and Gatomon stared with wide eyes.  
  
"DEMIDEVIMON?"  
  
"Ooo, if it isn't miss pretty girl eighth child?" chuckled the bat. "You've grown."  
  
"Yeah, and I can do much more to you now!" hissed Kari.  
  
"Not while you're in that chain!" laughed the evil rookie. "Oh, and Gatomon's here too!"  
  
"Stay away from her!" yelled Kari, pulling back Gatomon protectively. DemiDevimon snickered.  
  
"So, little miss kitty cat is a weakling!" he laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Baka!" yelled Kari. DemiDevimon sneered.  
  
"That's enough!" commanded Phantomon. "Let me in, damn it!"  
  
"Yes sir!" DemiDevimon obeyed. He flew over to a lever and pulled it. The large wooden gates in front of the castle began to open, and Phantomon lead Kari and Gatomon in the replicated castle of Myotismon.  
  
"This place still gives me the creeps," said Gatomon.  
  
"I wouldn't know," whispered Kari. "I wasn't here with Tai and the others."  
  
Just then, Kari felt something behind her, but when she looked back, it was gone.  
  
After being lead through the illusional staircases, they finally reached the prison. Kari looked around the cells. They were all poor, defenseless Digimon. She even saw a huge Megadramon stuck in a large cell. He wasn't exactly defenseless, but someone had managed to keep him prisoner. 'The poor things,' thought Kari. Phantomon then opened a cell and threw Kari and Gatomon in, and locked it.  
  
"Hey!" yelled Gatomon, who jumped out of Kari's arms and ran towards the door. "Lightning Claw!" She never hit the bars. There was an invisible barrier in front of them.  
  
"Are you ok, Gatomon?" asked Kari.  
  
"Yeah, just fine," she sighed.  
  
"Well, if that's that," laughed Phantomon. He then fired his Ball and Chain at Kari, nailing her in the stomach and sending her flying backwards to the wall.  
  
"KARI!" cried Gatomon.  
  
"This invisible barrier allows things into the cell but not out," laughed Phantomon.  
  
"Great," muttered Gatomon.  
  
"Ugh..." Kari choked.  
  
"Goodbye, digifools! Hahaha!" With that, Phantomon left.  
  
"Kari! You have to make me digivolve!" said Gatomon.  
  
"Just let me get up first," muttered Kari. "Okay then...huh?"  
  
"What's wrong, Kari?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"My D-3! And D-Terminal! They're gone!" yelled Kari.  
  
"And your crest too!" shrieked Gatomon. Sure enough, everything that would make Gatomon digivolve was gone. Kari sat down and began to cry.  
  
Hours passed. "Food's here!" yelled a Bakemon, who threw in a bowl of bread and a bowl of water. Gatomon walked over and took a piece of bread and ate it, being extremely hungry. She then looked at Kari, who was staring out the snall window on the wall of the cell.  
  
"Kari? Don't you want something to eat?" asked Gatomon. Kari wasn't listening. She was just staring.  
  
"TK, where are you?" she whispered to herself. "I know you're alive, TK. But...will you be able to find me now? After all this? I know you meant it when you said you cared for me like that, but now..." Tears started coming to Kari's eyes.  
  
"Kari?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"Huh?" Kari was snapped out of her trance.  
  
"Want some bread?"  
  
"Sure," she sighed. "Why are you doing this? I thought you wouldn't want to eat either."  
  
"Because I've got a plan," snickered the cat.  
  
"You are one sly cat," giggled Kari. "Okay, shoot." Gatomon explained her plan to Kari. The girl couldn't help but laugh. "Okay. This shouldn't be too hard, because Bakemon are really dense."  
  
"Okay. Try it," whispered Kari, eyeing a Bakemon guard floating by. "Ready? Go!"  
  
"Hey YOU!" yelled Gatomon. The Bakemon floated over that way.  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Cat's Eye Hypnosis!" Gatomon said as her eyes began to glow a yellow color. The Bakemon, completely in a trance, unlocked the barrier.  
  
"Nice plan, Gatomon," giggle Kari. The two ran out of the prison.  
  
"Can you remember the way to where Myotismon lurked?" asked Kari. Gatomon thought for a moment. "That way!" she smiled. The two ran to the inner sanctum of the fortress. In there stood several screens and a single chair, with someone sitting in it.  
  
"Okay, whoever you are! Show yourself!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Well well, Child of Light. You've come," laughed an evil voice.  
  
"Wait, that voice! I know it..." Kari said to herself. The figure got up and revealed himself. Kari's eyes widened.  
  
"KEN?!" she yelled, staring at the body of the Digimon Emperor.  
  
"Actually, I prefer the name Neo-Emperor," he chuckled. "I am not Ken. I am the dark spore that lived within him, I am pure evil, and I am now free!"  
  
"Well, whoever you are, I want my crest and digivice back!" yelled Kari.  
  
"I'm afraid that's not going to be possible," laughed Neo-Emperor.  
  
"And why's that?" demanded Gatomon. Neo-Emperor only smiled and pointed to one screen. Kari gasped. Her crest was in some sort of machine, suspended by wire with some sort of current running through it.  
  
"What are you doing to it?" asked Kari.  
  
"Ah, Hikari. That is for me to know, and you to not find out until it's too late!"  
  
"You monster!" growled Gatomon.  
  
"It's funny you should say that, because it is your fault I'm here," he smirked. Kari was taken.  
  
"What do you mean?" asked Kari.  
  
"I'm getting a little tired of the chit chat right now, so if you'll excuse me..."  
  
"NO! NOT UNTIL YOU GIVE ME MY CREST AND DIGIVICE!" yelled Kari.  
  
"Well, aren't you Miss Calm today? Such a bad mood for a quite beautiful and delicate creature," he chuckled. "I see the cell isn't fitting for your obvious needs, so how would a luxurious room be fore you?"  
  
"Huh?" asked Kari, confused. Gatomon was too.  
  
"Phantomon!" yelled the Emperor, snapping his fingers. The phantom ghost digimon appeared behind him. "Yes my liege?"  
  
"Lead our little princess to the royal chambers. She needs her beauty sleep."  
  
"Right away, sir. Come on now, Child of Light."  
  
"Wait! I'm confused," complained Kari.  
  
"As you should be," Neo-Emperor told her. "But all will be revealed in due time. Now, run along. I have work to do."  
  
"Oh no! Not with the Crest of Light you're not!" sneered Gatomon.  
  
"This conversation bores me. SkullSatamon!" The ghost Digimon appeared before Neo-Emperor.  
  
"You rang?"  
  
"Yes. Will you treat these stubborn brats of mine? I must be going, and they are in my way."  
  
"Right away, sir! Nail Bone!" With the orb on his staff, he fired a beam at Kari and Gatomon, and it was enough to knock the two unconscious.  
  
"Now, take them to the Royal Chamber," he commanded Phantomon. "And give them a change of clothes as well."  
  
"Yes, my liege..."  
  
When Kari woke up, she found herself in a beautiful pink silk dress and a glitering tiara, in a very luxurious looking room. The blue walls were at least ten meters high, with classy furniture and a large Wardrobe next to a full length mirror. A large window allowed her to see far into the Digital World.  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
'Neo-Emperor treats me like this,' she thought. 'I've always dreamed of owning a room like this. And these dresses are gorgeous. Can I really leave and go back to my old life with Tai?' Just then, Gatomon walked in.  
  
"Hi Kari!" she smiled warmly.  
  
"Hey Gatomon," said Kari. "What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh nothing," she smiled. "Isn't this place grand?"  
  
"It's beautiful," smiled Kari.  
  
"Maybe Neo-Emperor isn't such a bad guy after all," Gatomon said. "And he seems to have taken a liking to you."  
  
"Maybe..." sighed Kari. "But Tai, and mom and dad. They're bound to be worried about me. I have to leave."  
  
"It's no use, Kari," sighed Gatomon. "Neo-Emperor has put a barrier just like the one in the cell around the whole city. There's a way in, but no way out."  
  
"So it's not possible to get out of here," sighed the Bearer of Light. She looked out the window. "But I'm not sure if it's a bad thing. It is really fancy here, and..."  
  
"What about Ken?" asked Gatomon.  
  
"What about Ken?" replied Kari.  
  
"Ken. He had it all: the brains, the skill, the muscle, the looks, etc. His life seemed purr-fect, and he gave it all up. Why?"  
  
"Because he didn't...have friends. He gave it all up so he could have friends," sighed Kari.  
  
"Right. Now, you have to make the decision like he did. If this makes you happy, that's fine. But if you'd rather be with your friends, that's fine too. Make your choice, Kari. I'm not going to stop you."  
  
"Gatomon, I...I have to think about this," sighed Kari. "I need time."  
  
"If that's what you need, I'll give it to you," said Gatomon. "Now, dinner is almost ready. Neo-Emperor is waiting for you. And until you make this choice, Neo-Emperor will still have the crest and digivice."  
  
"Gatomon," smiled Kari. "Thanks."  
  
"I'm still your friend, Kari. I will always be your friend," smiled Gatomon. "As your friend, I let you make your choice." Gatomon then left the room. Kari looked out the window.  
  
'If you're out there, TK, I'm fine. I just hope you are as well...'  
  
*Heeheehee! Evil cliffhanger! Muhahahahaha! Okay, so if you would be so kind as to review this fic, and my other fic, 'Bite of the Big Apple,' I would be very grateful. And please tell me which one I should continue. That is all. Bye bye! 


	14. Sample of Power

It's taken a while, but I'm back. About the disclaimer, you know what it is from the previous chapters, and nothing has changed since then. Since more people wanted 'The DigiSword,' I'm continuing this. However, I've still got ideas for 'A Bite of the Big Apple', and if you want, I'll work on that, too. Okay?  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 14: A Sample of Power  
  
Neo-Emperor sat in his chair watching one of his screens. He smirked as his weapon was edging closer and closer to being completed. "And not even Hikari Kamiya will have the ability to stop me," he smiled to himself. "But there has to be a way to keep myself entertained for some time."  
  
"May I suggest allowing your dark army into the real world?" asked DemiDevimon.  
  
"No. Not quite yet," said Neo-Emperor. "Well, not the WHOLE army. DemiDevimon, send an army of one hundred Vilemon to terrorize Tokyo. I think that will give those digidestined idiots a taste of what my true potential is."  
  
"Yes, my liege," DemiDevimon bowed and disappeared. It was then that Devimon appeared.  
  
"Sire, I have gathered the data of the one called Puppetmon. Is there anything else you desire?" the dark champion asked.  
  
"Hmm, yes, actually there is," smirked Neo-Emperor. "Devimon, do you still know the potential of the Black Gears?"  
  
"Of course, my liege," Devimon replied.  
  
"Well then, my servant, fetch me some black gears. I will add their power to this new weapon of mine."  
  
"As you wish, my emperor," bowed Devimon. He turned and disappeared. Neo-Emperor turned back to the screen.  
  
'I wonder what else is on?' he wondered. He changed the screen to Kari, staring out the window of her room.  
  
"Dear child of Light," laughed the Neo-Emperor. "She wonders if her deceased Prince Charming, the child of Hope, is still alive. The poor little bitch..."  
  
******  
"Aaargh!" yelled an exasperated Izzy. "Kari's nowhere to be found, we can't get to the Digital World, and to top it off, Gennai has disappeared from the face of my computer!"  
  
"Calm down, Izzy," said Mimi. "You'll figure it out. You just need time!"  
  
"Don't worry, buddy, we're here," Tai comforted his friend. Izzy sighed.  
  
"I guess, but usually, I get an email from Gennai...or something. It's weird. One of the toughest opponents we have ever faced and the one who's helped us through many jams is gone."  
  
"I just hope she's okay," said Yolei. Ken put a comforting hand on her shoulder.  
  
"She'll be fine," he assured her.  
  
"At least you have some hope for sibling," Matt told Tai. "Mine's gone."  
  
"Don't be so down about it," said Tai. "If TK hadn't sacrificed himself, then Kari would be the one dead and I'd be saying the same thing to YOU. But that's not the case. Be proud of TK, Matt. He was a great friend and brother, who brought hope into our lives."  
  
"Yeah, I guess," sighed Matt. Mimi walked over to him and placed a kiss on his cheek.  
  
"Things will get better," she whispered to him. Matt sighed (again) and nodded.  
  
"Until then, we have to fight to protect the people we love and care about in THIS WORLD," said Sora.  
  
"There's nothing more I can do today, guys," said Izzy.  
  
"That's okay, Izzy, you tried your best," Tai said as he put on a fake smile. "We'll try to find a way tomorrow to find Kari."  
  
"I hope she's alive," Davis said out loud. Everyone glared at him. He sweatdropped. "Ah...heh heh...I mean, of course she's alive!" Yolei smacked herself on the forehead.  
  
"Davis, you've got to learn to keep your thoughts to yourself!" As Davis was about to reply, there was an explosion heard. The digidestined looked outside to see frightened people running, chased by hoards of Vilemon.  
  
"What the...?" gasped Tai. Just then, Agumon ran into the computer room.  
  
"Hey, did you see it?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. And we've gotta help them!" yelled Davis. "Come on!" Davis lead the group outside. The digimon greeted him.  
  
"So are we gonna help or what?" asked DemiVeemon.  
  
"Yeah!" smiled Davis. Everyone else did as well.  
  
"Wait! Let's think this through," said Izzy. "There are people here! If we use huge attacks, we could seriously hurt someone! I think it's best if the armor digimon took care of this. Their attacks aren't so big."  
  
"Izzy's got a point," said Matt. "Go for it."  
  
"Okay then," said Cody. "We'll do it."  
  
"Time to digivolve, guys!" said Yolei.  
  
"DemiVeemon digivolve to...Veemon!"  
  
"Poromon digivolve to...Hawkmon!"  
  
"Upamon digivolve to...Armadillomon!"  
  
"Guys, it's time," said Tai.  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!" yelled Davis, Yolei, and Cody.  
  
"Veemon Armor digivolve to...Flamedramon, the Fire of Courage!"  
  
"Hawkmon Armor Digivolve to...Halsemon, the Wings of Love!"  
  
"Armadillomon Armor Digivolve to...Digmon, the Drill of Power!"  
  
"Okay guys, let's kick some monkey butt!" yelled Flamedramon. The other two ran after the Vilemon with the armor Digimon.  
  
"I guess all we can do is wait," said Tai. The others nodded.  
  
"FIRE ROCKET!" yelled Flamedramon as he fired three simultaneous fireballs at a bunch of Vilemon, destroying them and leaving the people unharmed.   
  
"TEMPEST WING!" Halsemon cried as red arrows hit several Vilemon, deleting them.  
  
"GOLD RUSH!" Digmon's five drills destroyed several more. The three armor digimon went from area to area, killing off the hundred Vilemon Neo-Emperor sent to Tokyo.  
  
As the last one fell, the three armor digimon returned to the school, where the digidestined waited. "Looks like all the Vilemon are gone," said Davis. "Great job, you guys!"  
  
"How very wrong you are, young Daisuke Motomiya!" came a voice. Davis turned around to see Devimon staring him dead in the eye.  
  
"What're you talking about?" asked Yolei.  
  
"You may have defeat this small batch of flying monkeys, but there are more where they came from. Many more. This is but a small taste of what will happen. Neo-Emperor's army will envelope this world in eternal darkness, and all hope will be lost for you. The darkness will rule."  
  
"Neo-Emperor's army is that big?" gasped Cody. Devimon smiled and nodded.  
  
"That's it, buddy, you're goin' down!" yelled Davis. "Attack!" The three armor digimon jumped in to charge at the dark champion.  
  
"Darkness Wave!" Devimon fired a dark beam from his hand, blowing back all three digimon and reverting them back to their in-training forms. "You may have defeated the Vilemon, but my power is enormous as well. As are the strength of the other generals of Neo-emperor's army. Until next time, digidestined! I will await the day when you will face me in battle once more!" With that, he disappeared.  
  
"The guy's pretty cocky," said Davis.  
  
"Too cocky, if you ask me," muttered Tai.  
  
"Those Vilemon were only a taste of his power," said Izzy. Who knows what'll happen..."  
  
~I am soooooooooo sorry. Writer's block. Finals aren't realy helping either. It'll get better, I promise! Please review! 


	15. Days of Training

MY DSL IS BACK ON! YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY! *Ahem* Well, there's the reason that I took so long to update, but crosstrigger333 is back! R&R!  
  
BTW, this is what happened to TK before the last chapter. If you remember, the last chapter was what happened weeks after TK first woke up. This is the day after.  
  
The DigiSword  
Chapter 15 - Days of Training  
  
TK lay asleep in a pile of hay that he called a bed at the moment. His Digimon, Patamon, was snoring softly next to him. It was then that a dark figure lept into the room and threw a pitcher of ice cold water on his face. The bubble on the young blond's nose (*Anime, gotta love it!*) popped as he and Patamon sputtered and spat out water.  
  
"What the hell was THAT?!" TK demanded.  
  
"Sunrise, Takeru-san," said the dark figure in a booming voice.  
  
"Can't you find a much less cold way to do that, Gennai?" demanded Patamon.  
  
"No. And I am very impressed that you were able to identify me, young one," smiled Gennai, appearing in full light. His voice changed back to normal. "Come, we leave Miharashi Sactuary for Infinity Mountain in one hour. You must be prepared by then. No sooner, no later. Understood?"  
  
"Yes sir!" said TK. That last comment was meant to be a joke, but Gennai's extremely serious tone made TK nervous and say it as he would in an army.  
  
"Very good. Your breakfast is in the next room. You must change into your training clothes, which are sitting at the corner over there, and eat. Meet me at the entrance to the passageway when you're done." With that, Gennai left. TK shivered a little.  
  
"Damn, is this going to me my alarm clock from now on?" he asked Patamon.  
  
"I hope not," replied the orange batpig. "But if it is then we have no chice in the matter."  
  
"I hear ya," sighed TK, who changed into his white training robe. He picked up the sheathed DigiSword and lead Patamon through the maze of tunnels to to get his breakfast.  
  
TK sat down with Piximon and Wizardmon at the large wooden table. The simple early meal consisted of water, rice, bread, and fish. "I suppose these are our meals from now on as well, huh?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Get used to it!" yelled Piximon. "It's the best we've got!"  
  
"Heh, no need to be so worked up," stammered Patamon, sweatdropping.  
  
"Please excuse Piximon," Wizardmon told him. "But none of us like it when someone complains that all we have isn't good enough."  
  
"I didn't mean it that way," said Patamon.  
  
"I know you didn't, my friend," sighed Wizardmon. "Now, you must eat. You'll need your strength for your rigorous training today."  
  
"Right. I need to learn to use the katana in a true samurai fashion," said TK, taking a bite out of the dry bread. After finishing two bowls of rice, a slice of bread, and a fish, Wizardmon lead TK to the entrance to the passageway.  
  
"One minute and forty-three seconds late, TK," Gennai frowned. "I said exactly one hour."  
  
"Do you expect me to keep an internal clock or something?" asked TK. "I mean, how am I supposed to determine an hour exactly?"  
  
"You'll get the hang of it," said Gennai. "Go a little faster next time, then the next. Eventually, exactly one hour will be reached. Our meals are exactly the same, so just eat less next time."  
  
"Right. So are we going?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Yes, Patamon," smiled Gennai. "Let us proceed."  
  
After an hour-long hike, the group finally reached Infinity Mountain. "Damn, my legs are really exhausted now," panted TK. "I need a rest." He walked over to a rock and sat down.  
  
"TAKERU! GET OVER HERE!" Gennai's voice boomed. "NO REST UNTIL I SAY SO OR WHEN TRAINING IS COMPLETE FOR THE DAY!"  
  
"What?! Crud," muttered TK.  
  
"Okay, first exercise. TK, I want you to go to the base of Infinity Mountain and run one lap around it, then get back up here."  
  
"Um, okay. It's going to be kind of hard because my legs are sore, but I think I can manage," shrugged TK. As he was about to leave, Gennai grabbed his arm.  
  
"Just a second, TK. I wasn't finished. I want you to run around the base of the mountain wearing these around your arms and legs." He strapped some stone weights onto the boy.  
  
'Crap,' thought TK.  
  
"If you don't make it back by an hour before noon, no supper for you! GO!" commanded Gennai. TK was quickly off.  
  
"Bye TK!" called Patamon. "If you don't get back, I can eat your share for you!"  
  
"Oh ho ho, Patamon," Gennai smiled. "I've got a special exercise for you." The orange bat-pig gulped and sweatdropped.  
  
Around 11 A.M...  
  
TK panted. 'Almost there. Just a few more meters...' The blonde boy's legs felt like jello after that run, and his arms could barely move. He planted his foot at the entrance to the passageway and collapsed. 'Made it.'  
  
"Very good, TK," Gennai commended. "With 2.5 seconds to spare. Take a breather for a few minutes, and then we'll continue."  
  
'Continue?' thought TK nervously.  
  
By the end of the day, the fourteen year old blonde was exhausted. He had to carry water on his shoulders for two hours after the run. Then he had to sneak under swarms of Neo-Emperor's Flymon air raid for another two hours. Another two hours were spent acutally using a sword. Much harder than Gennai had made it look, especially since he had to cut down a thick tree with it. In the final hour of Training, Gennai lead TK to a large boulder, about 15 feet high.  
  
"Takeru-san," Gennai told him. "When you are able to leap onto this boulder in a single bound, your training will be complete. Until then, I will sharpen your mind, reflexes, and endurance until you are ready. Your training tomorrow will be more difficult than this." TK facefaulted.  
  
"But how will I manage?! I thought I would die today!" he yelled.  
  
"You can, and you will, Takeru-san," Gennai told him seriously. "Trust your instincts. You will improve with every day you train. Just remember your main goal, the thing that you are working for."  
  
'Kari...' TK thought sadly.  
  
"Hey!" called Patamon, panting as he flew over to TK. Wizardmon and Leomon followed close behind.  
  
"So how was YOUR day?" TK asked sheepishly.  
  
"Exhausting! Never attempt to fly in a sharp-rock bottomed gorge while attempting to avoid countless Magical Games and Fists of the Beast Kings," huffed Patamon. TK laughed at Patamon.  
  
"Come now, my friends," smiled Gennai. "Let us take our hike back to Miharashi Sanctuary." TK groaned at the sound of the hour-long hike back.  
  
The days of Training passed. TK's reflexes quickened. He was constantly dodging attacks from Leomon and Ogremon now. Eventually, he could leap past the Flymon and Vilemon no problem. His timing was becoming ever so accurate. He was soon able to reach Gennai in an hour by the nanosecond. The training, although physically more difficult, was becoming easy for TK. After two months of gruelling difficult training, TK was finally able to slice down that tree with the DigiSword, and his training was completed when he leapt onto that boulder.  
  
As for Patamon, he got trained in the art of fighting as well. Although he was only a rookie, he was eventualy able to defeat a champion-level Leomon.  
  
The sun rose early the next day. TK Takaishi, dressed in his training clothes, watched the orange fireball shine light onto the world. "It is time, Takeru-san," a voice said behind him.  
  
"It finally is, sensei," TK smiled. "I'll see you soon, Kari. Soon."  
  
*Okay, chapter 15 is over. Anyway, r&r. Sorry again that it took so long, but now you know why this chapter kinda sux. C U soon! 


	16. Rescue

OKAY! OKAY! I'm continuing this! After that last threat from LightHopemayshine, I've decided to go a bit faster on this. Sheesh! (By the way, it isn't copyrighted, and I won't sue. K?)  
  
Also, I know the last chapter was a tad unbelievable. I've been watching G-Gundam too much. Let's say that TK kicked off a wall to get on that boulder, and that tree really wasn't THAT big. Well, please R&R!  
  
The DigiSword  
Chapter 16 - Rescue  
  
Neo-Kaizer sat on his chair, watching the screens around him. "Almost finished..." he smirked.  
  
*You know all the times I've called him Neo-Emperor? Well, I began to think that Neo-Kaizer sounded sooo much better. So, from now on, he's Neo-Kaizer, and pretend everytime I've called him Neo-Emperor, it's been Neo-Kaizer. Okay?  
  
Kari Kamiya, in her tiara and silk dress, sat on her bed thinking. After two months of living in luxury, she had come to a decision.  
  
~^~Flashback~^~  
  
"So, Kari, have you come to a decision yet," asked her ever-faithful partner, Gatomon.  
  
"TK's gone. I'm almost sure of it," Kari sighed. "But, I think Tai and the others have suffered enough. Neo-Kaizer may have given me all these wonderful possessions, but..."  
  
"You'd rather have friends, right?" smiled Gatomon.  
  
"Exactly," laughed Kari. "We'll escape together, tomorrow."  
  
~^~end Flashback~^~  
  
Kari sighed and changed into her normal attire: The pink and white top, the long gloves, and the yellow shorts. 'I'll still need my crest and digivice,' she thought. 'But there's got to be a way to get to them.'  
  
Suddenly, Kari felt a surge of power. "It's that way. I can sense it!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Is that it?" asked Leomon. He, Ogremon, Andromon, Piximon, Wizardmon, TK, Gennai, and Patamon were outside of the Kaiser's palace, hiding behind some trees and bushes.  
  
"I'm positive," answered Wizardmon. "Amazing. Neo-Kaizer has completely replicated Myotismon's castle."  
  
"It's going to be a tough job to get in there," said Piximon. "Neo-Kaizer's got that dark clone army around."  
  
"My sensors indicate that our target is on the fourth floor of that complex," Andromon told them. "Also, a barrier is formed around the castle."  
  
"The Prisonal Wall," growled Gennai. "It's a type of barrier that allows anything in, but not out."  
  
"Do you think that's so Kari can't escape?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Maybe," wondered Wizardmon. "But why go through all this trouble to keep her inside?"  
  
"I'm not sure," TK sighed. "But there's no time. Kari's in there, and I'm not waiting any longer!" TK was now dressed in a ninja-like attire. A red scarf hung from his neck, covering the bare spot on his chest. The rest of his body was covered with a tough, black uniform made from a strong, coarse material. His wrists were covered with tight leather gloves that left only his fingertips naked. Leather boots covered his leg from the shin down, and the DigiSword lay dormant in its sheath at the side of the young warrior's belt.  
  
"I'm with you, kid," said Ogremon. "I say we kick some serious Digi-ass!"  
  
"There's a portal to the real world inside there," Andromon informed them. "I believe that's where Neo-Kaizer leads his army out."  
  
"The real world?" asked TK. "If we could just get through that,..." Right then, Ogremon lost his balance and fell face first out of the bushes onto the ground, making an audible noise that echoed throughout the clearing. Everyone sweatdropped.  
  
"Who goes there?!" a booming voice called.  
  
"Shit," muttered Gennai. "TK, are you ready?"  
  
"As ever," replied the boy, unsheathing the DigiSword. Right then, hoards of dark Musyamon guards, swords in hand, charged in the direction of Ogremon.  
  
"FIST OF THE BEAST KING!" yelled Leomon, who fired his attack, destroying several of the dark clones.  
  
Gennai unsheathed his broadsword. "TK, take Patamon and Wizardmon get into that barrier. Piximon, Leomon, Ogremon, Andromon and I can hold off these clones."  
  
"Right," nodded TK. The boy, Patamon, and Wizardmon made their way into the castle, ready for anything that comes their way...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"The room with my crest should be right...here!" exclaimed Kari. A large machine held her crest in a glass container. He D-3 was in a container next to it.  
  
"I've got it!" smiled Gatomon. "LIGHTNING PAW!"  
  
The cat's attack struck the machine to no avail.  
  
"Not good," muttered Kari. "It's too strong."  
  
"If you wanted those so badly you should have told me," a voice snickered from behind them. Kari and Gatomon turned to face Neo-Kaizer. "After all, haven't I given you everything else?"  
  
"All you've given me were material possesions, and not the friendship that I value more than anything!" Kari shot back.  
  
"Suit yourself," smirked Neo-Kaizer. He raised his hands and snapped his fingers.  
  
"What?" gasped Gatomon. The door out was being covered by a metal barrier. "Don't bother trying to break through this," smirked Neo-Kaizer. "It's pure Chrome Digizoid, the hardest metal in the Digital World."  
  
"No!" cried Kari, running to the entrance.  
  
"Sayonara," Neo-Kaizer smirked as the barrier shut in front of Kari's face.  
  
"It can't be!" The girl pounded on the metal until her arms were sore. She then fell to her knees and cried. "NO!"  
  
"I-It's okay, Kari," Gatomon said, trying to comfort her. "We'll get out of this together."  
  
"I wish I could believe you and keep my hopes up," sobbed Kari. "But...my hope is gone."  
  
Right then, a purple gas began to seep into the room. "What's this?" wondered Gatomon.  
  
"It's a little nerve gas of mine," Neo-Kaizer's voice echoed through the room. "I call it DRK-5. It knocks out all who live with light in their hearts. The stronger the light, the worse the effects."  
  
"You're crazy!" hissed Gatomon. The cat then began to feel drowsy. "I...won't...let...you...w..in..."  
  
"I can't go on..." muttered Kari, also feeling the effects of the DRK-5. "I...need you...big brother...need you...TK..." She and Gatomon passed out on the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, now that that's over with," smirked Neo-Kaizer, walking to his chair in front of his screens again. "Ah. My weapon is now completed."  
  
"Shall I proceed, sire?" asked Devimon, appearing behind him.  
  
"Lead the dark army out of the portal," smiled the dark being. "We shall overrun the digidestined with my newest weapon."  
  
"Right away, your majesty," Devimon bowed, disappearing once more.  
  
"I think it's time for a change of wardrobe," smiled the emperor. His outfit, once identical's to the original Digimon Emperors, then became even darker. The blue parts became grayish-black, and the other colors a blood red. His special glasses became less rectangular and more angled, with a silver frame and lenses of pure black, and his cape became the same color as his lenses with a blood red symbol of a dragon on it. The new look was enough to strike fear into any digimon.  
  
"It's time, Digidestined," laughed the Neo-Kaiser, taking his leave.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Andromon said fourth floor, right?" asked Patamon.  
  
"That's correct," Wizardmon answered. The three ran through the corridors of Neo-Kaizer's fortress. TK suddenly stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong, TK?" asked Patamon.  
  
"Kari..." the boy muttered and ran forward even faster.  
  
"TK! WAIT!" pleaded Wizardmon. The two digimon looked at each other and shrugged. They followed him.  
  
TK stopped in front of a large metal wall. 'She's in there. I can sense it!' TK thought to himself. He pulled out the DigiSword. "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"  
  
The blade cut through the chrome Digizoid barrier like butter. The DRK-5 immediately began seeping out of the room.  
  
"What? I feel...woozy..." TK whispered as he breathed in the DRK-5. He then snapped out of it and used his scarf to cover his nose and mouth.  
  
"KARI!" the boy cried, seeing the girl and her digimon passed out on the floor. TK ran in and carried the girl and her digimon into the corridor.  
  
"Oh dear," commented Wizardmon. Kari and Gatomon had literally lost all of their color. They were a sickening gray now.  
  
"It reminds me of what happened to Lilymon after being hit by Myotismon's Nightmare Claw," said Patamon.  
  
"Wizardmon, can you heal them?" asked TK.  
  
"I will try," sighed the Digimon. The healer took concentration, performing gestures with his hands as he had done for Lilymon in the Real World. After a few minutes, Kari and Gatomon's color returned, and the effects of the DRK-5 were removed. The girl slowly opened her eyes.  
  
"Kari?" whispered TK, stroking her hair.  
  
"T...TK?" Kari asked groggily. 'This is a dream,' thought the girl.  
  
"Kari, it's me," TK whispered. He reached down and touched her cheek gently.  
  
"It's not a dream," Kari gasped. She got up so suddenly that TK fell backwards, Kari's wrapped tightly around his neck.  
  
"TK! YOU'RE ALIVE!!!"  
  
"I won't be for long if you block my air flow like this," TK choked. Kari slowly let go and hugged him, gentler than before.  
  
"TK...I thought you...you..." the brunette stuttered, crying into the boy's shoulder. TK wrapped his arms around her waist. Kari felt so protected in his embrace.  
  
"It's okay," TK replied, holding her in his arms. "I promised I'd protect you, Kari. I'm not about to break it now."  
  
Kari's face fell upon hearing this. 'He's only keeping his promise,' thought Kari sadly.  
  
"Kari?" Gatomon stirred and opened her eyes as well.  
  
"GATOMON! YOU'RE AWAKE!" Patamon flew around excitedly.  
  
"P-Pata?" gasped the white cat. "Y-You're alive?!"  
  
"As am I," chuckled Wizardmon. Kari and Gatomon turned to see their long lost friend.  
  
"WIZARDMON!!!" Gatomon tackled the Digimon to the ground. "YOUREBACKYOUREBACKYOUREBACK..."  
  
"I'm glad to see you too, my friend," Wizardmon said, trying to regain his breathing composure.  
  
"Kari," TK whispered in Kari's ear.   
  
"Yes?" Kari replied, a hint of sadness in her voice.  
  
"Kari, I'm glad to see you're alive," TK told her.  
  
"The same goes for me," sighed Kari.  
  
"So why are you so upset? You can tell me."  
  
"TK...it's just that..I..I..."  
  
CRASH!!!  
  
"Is he here?" a Guardromon's voice demanded.  
  
"Oh shoot," muttered Gatomon.  
  
"Patamon," TK smiled at his partner. "Ready?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Patamon armor digivolve to...PEGASUSMON! FLYING HOPE!"  
  
"Kari, have Gatomon armor digivolve so we can get out of here!" Wizardmon commanded.  
  
"B...But my D-3 and D-Terminal are in there!" Kari told him.  
  
"Oh crap," TK muttered. "Kari, you and Gatomon ride Pegasusmon out of here. I'll get your stuff. Wizardmon, lead them out."  
  
"But TK," Kari began to shoot back when TK put a finger on her lips.  
  
"Your life is most important right now," TK whispered.  
  
"But I've almost lost you once! I'm not losing you again!" Kari sobbed.  
  
"Kari, you don't need me," TK told her. "You're strong enough to face this without my help."  
  
"But TK, I..."  
  
"I love you, Kari Kamiya. You are the light that shines within my heart. Without you, I don't know what I'd do."  
  
Kari was shocked at this. There was a long silence. "I love you too," Kari finally answered. She wrapped her arms around TK's neck and kissed him. They were locked for a minute or so when they parted.  
  
"Be careful," TK whispered.  
  
"I should be the one saying that to you," Kari smiled.  
  
"There they are!" Guardromon had found them.  
  
"Go, NOW!" TK demanded. Kari quickly got onto Pegasusmon and flew down the corridor, along with Gatomon and Wizardmon.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Neo-Kaizer smiled as he toyed with his newest gadget. "There there, my little crest. You'll have your chance to destroy soon enough."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Wizardmon, do you remember where the room with the portal is?" asked Gatomon. "This is a replica of Myotismon's castle, so it should be in that same room."  
  
"I believe it's this way," Wizardmon told them. Pegasusmon nodded adn followed Wizardmon.  
  
They entered to chamber to see...  
  
"NEO-KAIZER!" Kari shouted as she saw him.  
  
"Ah, my beautiful Hikari," Neo-Kaizer smirked. "You're alive, and with backup." He then realized the digimon she was riding.  
  
"Is that...?"  
  
"Neo-Kaizer, the portal awaits you!" Devimon told him. NEo-Kaizer turned and smiled.  
  
"Goodbye, Hikari. By the time you reach your world, it will be no more!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!" Kari cried, jumping off of Pegasusmon and running after him. But the door to the real world shut in her face just as she arrived.  
  
"NO! NO! NO! NO!" Kari cried again and again pounding on the door.  
  
"KARI!" a voice called. It was TK.  
  
"TK! The portal's closed!" cried Kari. TK smiled and put a reassuring hand on her shoulder.  
  
"We'll find a way. Don't give up hope," TK whispered. He gave her her crest and Digivice, which he had freed with the Digisword. He then spotted a pedestal with a grid on it. There were nine squares, lined with a certain number of stars in each one. The first row had 1, second 2, and third 3. On the top, there were markings of a lion, an archer, and a monkey.  
  
"I recognize this!" exclaimed TK. He then saw some cards scattered on the ground. "This is how we got back the first time!"  
  
~*~Flashback~*~  
  
Izzy was staring at his computer screen. "I think I've got it!" he exclaimed. "Okay, the lion, the archer, and the monkey represent Leomon, Centaurumon, and Etemon, each of which are the following types of digimon, Data, Virus, and Vaccine. Now, the stars in the row represent the levels of digivolution, rookie, champion, and ultimate. All we have to do is match the pictures on the cards with their corresponding square."  
  
"You did it, Izzy!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"But wait," Izzy stopped her. "There are TWO cards that fit in this square. One of them HAS to be the fake. I'm sorry, but this is as far as I can go."  
  
"Well, you got us this far, Izzy," Tai smiled. "Great job!" The group applauded him.  
  
~*~end Flashback~*~  
  
"It's all in the cards," sighed TK, as he placed the cards in their slots.  
  
"There are two left," Kari told him as he reached the final square. "But which one is it?"  
  
"Agumon and Gomamon," TK thought out loud.  
  
"Which one should we use?" asked Wizardmon.  
  
"One is fake," sighed Gatomon. "If we pick the wrong one, we're toast."  
  
TK thought for a second, and smiled. "Only one of these is reliable. And I know which one it is!" TK took the Gomamon card and put it in its place. The doors began to open.  
  
"After you, milady," TK smiled at Kari, who blushed. With that, Patamon, Gatomon, Wizardmon, TK, and Kari jumped through the portal to the real world, where the battle of two worlds will be unleashed.  
  
*I'm done! Okay, maybe it's not THAT good, and it's kinda rushed, and yada yada yada. But, I WANT REVIEWS!!!!! Oh, by the way, I realize Izzy said 'in-training, rookie, and champion' instead of 'rookie, champion, and ultimate', but that was a mistake in the dub, so no flames about that. 


	17. The Crest of Darkness

Crosstrigger's back! HAHAHA! I can tell most of you re anxious to find out what's hapenning, so bear with me! It's still going to be a little while before the end. R&R!  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 17:  
The Crest of Darkness  
  
Everyone was gathered at the Kamiyas drinking pop. It had been two months since Kari and TK left them, two months since TK's proposed death.  
  
"Now what?" asked Yolei. "Neo-Kaizer may be showing his face around here anytime now, and we're powerless."  
  
"Not quite," said Ken. "We can still DNA Digivolve, and the originals still have their crests."  
  
"Let's watch some TV to take our mind off of this," suggested Davis.  
  
"Good idea," Tai agreed and turned on his TV. He was flipping through the channels. "Pokemon, Gundam Wing, Dragonball Z, News Flash, Zoids..."  
  
"Tai! Turn back!" yelled Sora. Tai switched back to the news flash.  
  
"There's a large portal opening at an old summer campground and millions of monsters are coming out and there's nothing we can do about it," said the anchorman, in front of a large portal. Hundreds of Vilemon and Bakemon were flying out of the hole.  
  
"Um, what were you saying about 'good idea'?" asked Joe.  
  
"Holy Crap!" yelled Davis. "We've got to get there!"  
  
"No Davis," Cody retorted. "Look outside." Everyone turned to see the army of digimon invading Odaiba. "This is not good," sighed Matt.  
  
"Right, let's rock, guys!" yelled Tai. Everyone nodded.  
  
The ten of them split up into five different groups: Joe and Cody headed toward the Bay, Sora and Mimi went to Tokyo Tower, Yolei and Izzy took toward the city convention center, Davis and Ken headed for Highton View Terrace, and Tai and Matt headed for the summer campgrounds where the portal was.  
  
*********  
  
"Now, Gizamon, attack!" commanded MarineDevimon at the bay. Swarms of the amphibious fish-type digimon crawled out of the water, striking at anyone they came into contact with.  
  
"This is horrible!" exclaimed Joe when he and Cody reached the area. "Ready, Gomamon?"  
  
"Do you HAVE to ask?" smirked the rookie.  
  
"Let's do it, Armadillomon!" Cody looked at his partner.  
  
"Time to go fishin!" the rookie shouted.  
  
"Gomamon digivolve to...Ikkakumon!!!"  
  
"DIGIARMOR ENERGIZE!"  
  
"Armadillomon armor digivolve to...Submarimon, Reliable Guardian of the Seas!!!"  
  
Cody got into Submarimon, and the two digimon jumped into the sea.  
  
"Ah! The Digidestined have shown up!" smirked MarineDevimon. "EVIL WIND!"  
  
"Left!" shouted Cody, as he and SubMarimon dodged the attack. "OXYGEN TORPEDO!"  
  
Two missles of air flew at MarineDevimon and exploded on impact.  
  
"You think that hurts?" the evil digimon laughed.  
  
"HARPOON TORPEDO!" yelled Ikkakumon, who fired his attack from behind.  
  
"DARKNESS WATER!" MarineDevimon's attack knocked back both Ikkakumon and Submarimon.  
  
"I hope the others are doing better than we are," Joe hoped silently.  
  
*******************  
  
"EVIL WING!" shouted LadyDevimon as her attack was launched. Birdramon and Togemon leapt aside.  
  
"She's too much for us right now," Sora told Mimi. "They have to Digivolve!"  
  
"That's right!" Mimi replied, pulling out her crest.  
  
"Birdramon digivolve to...Garudamon!"  
  
"Togemon digivolve to...Lilymon!"  
  
"Two ultimates?" wondered LadyDevimon. "They must have their precious crests back now! So, you now fight with a big birdy and a pretty flower girl. EVIL WING!"  
  
"Call me a pretty wittle flower girl, will she?" huffed Lillymon. "FLOWER CANNON!" She fired her attack.  
  
"Oh please," smirked LadyDevimon as she dodged the attack as it hit Tokyo Tower.  
  
"WING BLADE!" yelled Garudamon. LadyDevimon got hit from behind, so she was startled by the attack.  
  
"I'll destroy you all!"  
  
**********************  
  
"It has been a while," laughed Phantomon as he saw MegaKabuterimon and Aquilamon approach.  
  
"Shut up, bigmouth!" yelled Yolei. "Attack!"  
  
"BLAST RING!"  
  
"HORN BUSTER!" Both attacks hit home as Phantomon flew backwards. However, when the smoke cleared, he was nowhere to be seen anywhere near the convention center.  
  
"Did we get him?" asked Yolei.  
  
"Negative," said Izzy, as Phantomon appeared behind them.  
  
"Shadow Scythe!" he yelled as he slashed MegaKabuterimon to the ground.  
  
***********************  
  
"Metal Fireball!" yelled SkullMeramon as he was confronted by an angry Imperialdramon. He moved aside.  
  
"Positron Laser!" In one crushing blow by the Fighter Digimon, SkullMeramon was destroyed.  
  
"That was way too easy," thought Ken.  
  
"Cheer up, buddy!" Davis smiled. "We beat him!"  
  
"I have a bad feeling about this," Ken sighed.  
  
"Hey! Davis, Ken!" called Tai. He and Matt were riding on MetalGarurumon, with Wargreymon flying alongside them.  
  
"Tai, Matt! How did you get here so fast?" asked Ken.  
  
"The portal just closed, and we beat SkullSatamon easy," explained WarGreymon.  
  
"This is way too weird," said Matt. "You'd think they'd be harder to beat than this."  
  
************************  
  
"VULCAN'S HAMMER!" yelled Zudomon as he slammed the mighty weapon onto the skull of MarineDevimon.  
  
"OXYGEN TORPEDO!" The attacks hit home as MarineDevimon doubled over in pain. "Y-You may have defeated me!" he gasped. "But Neo-Kaizer will prevail!"  
  
"Great job!" complimented Joe. "Come on, let's get to Highton View Terrace!"  
  
*************************  
  
LadyDevimon laughed at the fallen Lilymon. "Pathetic flower girl. You think you can beat me? Well take this! EVIL..." she was stopped by Garudamon, who had grabbed her from behind.  
  
"Lilymon! NOW!" she commanded.  
  
The pixie got up. "Right! FLOWER CANNON!" The attack was fired and hit the evil digimon dead on. In pain, LadyDevimon fell to the foot of the tower. "You may have defeated me, girlies, but my master will kill you all!"  
  
**************************  
  
"GRAND HORN!" shouted Aquilamon as his horns lengthened and glowed. He flew at Phantomon with top speed.  
  
"SHADOW SCYTHE!" shouted Phantomon. The two attacks collided. Phantomon seemed to be getting the advantage when...  
  
"HORN BUSTER!" MegaKabuterimon's attack blew back the ghost into the wall of the convention center.  
  
"BLAST RING!!" yelled Aquilamon, firing his attack at the fallen Phantomon.  
  
"AUGHH!! YOU MAY HAVE DESTROYED ME, BUT THE KAISER WILL WIN!"  
  
"Well done, Aquilamon," complimented Izzy. "Yolei, let's get back to Highton View Terrace."  
  
"Right," Yolei agreed.  
  
*************************  
  
"Neo-Kaiser, all of our top generals have been defeated," said DemiDevimon.  
  
"I already know that, you impudent bowling ball!" yelled Neo-Kaiser. "I've had enough of your insolence! Devimon!"  
  
"Yes, milord?" asked Devimon, appearing behind him.  
  
"Rid me of this annoyance," commanded the Kaiser.  
  
"W-What? NO!" gasped DemiDevimon as Devimon's attack digitized the rookie.  
  
"Now, to take care of those Digidestined brats," smirked Neo-Kaiser. He raised his hand and snapped his fingers. In an instant, the dark clones of the Digidestined Digimon appeared in front of him, bowing.  
  
"Now, my friends, it's time to have some fun!"  
  
*************************  
  
"Well, now what?" asked Davis. The entire group had gathered at the area where everything began.  
  
"I don't know," sighed Cody. "I suppose we wait for another attack from the Dark Army." Everyone stared at him. "Okay, bad idea."  
  
"Anyway, we've destroyed all of Neo-Kaiser's top generals," Yolei pointed out. "So there may not be much of a dark army left."  
  
"How wrong you are!!!" came a voice. The group turned to face Neo-Kaiser, standing atop the apartment complex.  
  
"Whao, he looks even more evil now," stammered Ken, staring at his alter-ego's new set of clothes.  
  
The dark being leapt off of the Highton View Terrace building, landing lightly on his feet next to Davis and co.  
  
"I'll get you!" yelled Davis, charging at him with his fists. Neo-Kaiser moved swiftly to the side and kneed Davis in the stomach, leaving the maroon-haired boy doubling over in pain.  
  
"DAVIS!" cried Veemon. Tai and Matt looked at each other and nodded. They both charged at Neo-Kaiser. The dark one, however, had other plans. He jumped toward the two and landed two kicks in midair, one on each of them. The two older boys wound up like Davis, clutching their stomachs.  
  
"I've had enough games," smirked Neo-Kaiser.  
  
"We'll get you for this!" yelled Ken.  
  
"Right!" the digimon agreed.  
  
"Good, because I have a few friends I'd like you to meet!" As those words escaped from the dark being's lips, the ten digimon clones, including a dark Palmon which Neo-Kaiser had recently cloned, appeared.  
  
"It's time to see who is truly the most powerful!"  
  
"We'll see!" yelled Tai and Matt in unison after regaining breathing composure.  
  
"Agumon!"  
  
"Gabumon!"  
  
"WARP DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
"Agumon warp digivolve to...Wargreymon!"  
  
"Gabumon warp digivolve to...Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"Not even your ten champion level digimon can match this power!" Davis laughed.  
  
"Not the champion level, no," smirked Neo-Kaiser, reaching under his cloak. He pulled out a crest, like Kari's but pure black. "But, I can get my digimon to digivolve to mega as well! Behold, the crest of darkness!" (A/N: Creative, ne?)  
  
"Crest of DARKNESS?!" gasped everyone.  
  
"Yes. Now, dark Agumon and Gabumon, WARP-DIGIVOLVE!"  
  
The dark clones were beginning to be surrounded by a dark-purplish energy. Within seconds, the two cloned rookies became a dark Wargreymon and Metal Garurumon.  
  
"Oh crap," muttered Davis.  
  
"Everyone, Digivolve!" commanded Neo-Kaiser and all of the Digidestined. And so the battle of Highton View Terrace began...  
  
*****************  
  
Rumbling coould be heard from afar as TK and Kari arrived at the summer campgrounds. "Looks like the battle's already started," said Kari.  
  
"Right, and WE need to help them," TK told her.  
  
"I'm glad you're including me," Kari smiled and kissed him on the cheek, causing TK to blush.  
  
"Are you two done being mushy so we can go?" asked Patamon impatiently.  
  
"Right. Let's ride!" smiled Gatomon.  
  
"Our destiny awaits..." Wizardmon said to himself as he watched the two other digimon armor digivolve.  
  
*Done! Sorry it took so long. I've been crammed with everything last month, so no time to write at all. Sheesh. Well, you can see I'm no good in writing fighting stories, but I hope next chapter will be better. R&R! 


	18. Destiny vs Darkness

I haven't touched this story in so freakin' long...and now I have finished its 18th chapter! R&R!  
  
The Digisword  
  
Chapter 18:  
  
Destiny vs. Darkness  
  
"POSITRON LASER!" yelled Imperialdramon, firing his ray at his dark self. The dark Imperialdramon did as well and the two attacks collided, resulting in an explosion of brightness.  
  
"I don't know how long these guys can hold out," Izzy told them. "Those clones can now copy everything our digimon can do. We may not be able to beat them!"  
  
"That you aren't, my red-headed friend," smirked Neo-Kaiser. "Aquilamon! Ankylomon! Attack the humans!"  
  
"BLAST RING!" yelled the dark Aquilamon, hitting Ankylomon and knocking him unconscious.  
  
"Ankylomon!" Aquilamon shouted, when the dark Ankylomon used his tail-hammer to knock out Aquilamon. The two champions now turned toward the humans, and charged at them.  
  
"Shit, this is it," cried Matt. Mimi held onto him, and Sora held onto Tai. Everyone was bracing themselves for the final attack when...  
  
"CELESTIAL ARROW!" An arrow of pure light skewered both the dark digimon. Neo-Kaiser gasped. "Impossible!"  
  
"Nice shot, Angewomon," Kari complimented.  
  
"Kari!" Everyone shouted in excitement. Tai was too shocked to shout. 'She came back...'  
  
"Hey guys! Sorry we're late!" Kari smiled and gave her brother a hug.  
  
"No problem, you were in the nick of time!" exclaimed Sora.  
  
"We thought you wouldn't come back," Tai finally spoke, returning his little sister's hug. "I mean, with TK dead and all..."  
  
"Who said TK was dead?" asked Kari. "He came back with me." Everyone looked at her, shocked.  
  
"He...what?" asked Matt.  
  
"Is it so hard to believe, bro?" a familiar voice came from behind him. Matt turned around to see...  
  
"TK!"  
  
"In the flesh," smiled the younger blonde, running to hug his older brother. "I missed you, big bro."  
  
"That's an understatement for me," smiled Matt, returning the hug. "We thought you were dead!"  
  
"So did I," sneered Neo-Kaizer. "The famous Child of Hope, Takeru Takaishi. Thwarter of Puppetmon, Defeater of Devimon, and Banisher of Piedmon. I've been anxious to meet you for so long."  
  
"Well, I'm here, alive and well," TK said to him. "So you're the Neo-Kaizer I've heard all about. Your army is way overrated, if I must say so myself."  
  
"What are you talking about?!" growled the dark one. TK pointed behind him. Neo-Kaizer turned to find his dark clones of the digidestined Digimon being deleted one by one by MagnaAngemon's Excalibur.  
  
"How?!"  
  
"What do you think we've been doing in the Digital World if Patamon and I weren't dead? We've trained under Gennai, and Patamon now fights higher than his expected level. MagnaAngemon fights like a mega now."  
  
"A Mega?! Fine! Imperialdramon, Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon! Attack MagnaAngemon NOW!!" The three Mega Digimon turned towards the Ultimate and began to gang up on him.  
  
"If that's how you wish to play, by all means I will respect that. Gate of Destiny!"  
  
When the Gate finished, Tai, Matt, Davis, and Ken, looked at each other and nodded. "Get them in that Gate!"  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
"Terra Force!"  
  
"Giga Missile!"  
  
The three attacks hit the dark clones from behind and pushed them into the Gate, which closed and deleted them.  
  
"All right!" cheered the Digidestined.  
  
"Your army has been defeated, Neo-Kaizer," said Kari. "We've won."  
  
"It's far from over," smirked Neo-Kaizer. "I've still got one digimon left!" He snapped his fingers and Devimon appeared behind him.  
  
"My lord," Devimon bowed.  
  
"Devimon..." TK growled, remembering the first time they faced him.  
  
"You remember him, don't you Takeru?" laughed Neo-Kaizer. "I can tell by that look on your face, you remember how it took a sacrifice from your digimon to destroy him." TK gritted his teeth.  
  
"We're more powerful than he is now," said TK. "We can beat him."  
  
"Not with the power of my Crest of Darkness you won't," the dark one smirked at him. "DEVIMON! ADD YOUR POWER TO ME!" Devimon disintigrated into data particles as the Crest of Darkness glowed an evil glow. "His power will empower me, combining the power of the Dark Spore that created me with the strength of the Black Gears!"  
  
"The Black Gears?!" gasped Izzy. "Inconceivable!"  
  
"My Dark Powers will destroy you all!" laughed Neo-Kaizer. A purple glow emitted from where Neo-Kaizer was standing. The figure engulfed withing the dark light grew taller, to about 7 feet. When the light dissipated, a new figure, in black samurai armor with horns on his helmet. His eyes were covered, and his face was a ghostly white, like Devimon's.  
  
"Let's see what you can do, Child of Hope," the creature's voice boomed. TK looked at Kari and nodded.  
  
"I think you'd better appreciate a fight with a more worthy opponent," said TK, as he and Kari took out their D-Terminals.  
  
"WARRIOR OF DESTINY! WE SUMMON YOU!" both yelled at the same time. The D-Terminals glowed brightly. The Digidestined covered their eyes from the blinding light. When it died down, in front of TK and Kari stood another samurai, clad in a golden Samurai Armor rather than the black of the Neo-Kaizer's/Devimon's. The bottom half of his face was still covered by his mask.  
  
"I see you've changed wardrobe, Destiny," Kari noticed. "Last time you were in a blue kimono."  
  
"What? You don't think this looks cooler?" Destiny huffed. "Never mind. Why have you summoned me again?" TK and Kari pointed to the Dark Samurai.  
  
"The Warrior of Destiny, eh?" laughed the Dark Samurai. "I remember you. You helped defeat Daemon in the Dark Ocean two months ago."  
  
"Whoa! That's what happened?" asked Ken.  
  
"Very bluntly put, yes," TK answered. The Dark Samurai unsheathed his own katana.  
  
"Well, even if you did defeat Daemon, you cannot beat my power!" Destiny took out the DigiSword.  
  
"We'll see about that..."  
  
The Dark One began by leaping over Destiny and attempting to drive the sword through his skull. Destiny blocked it and knocked him to the ground.  
  
"Blade of Hope!" he yelled, unleashing the attack he used on Daemon. The Dark Samurai rolled out of the way, and lunged at Destiny, katana in hand. Their swords locked together in fierce combat. The Digidestined could only watch as the two digital samurai battled.  
  
"If that's all it takes, what the hell was that two months of training for?" wondered TK aloud. The Dark Samurai heard this and smirked. He held his hand toward TK.  
  
"DARKNESS CLAW!" A huge claw extended from his arm.  
  
"TK!" cried Kari. TK noticed and was nimble to dodge the attack.  
  
"That was Devimon's attack," said Tai. "He's got Devimon's abilities!"  
  
"Devimon has become a part of him," said Joe.  
  
"And he seems to have developed his attacks because of it," Sora finished for him. Ken's eyes widened suddenly.  
  
"Because Devimon's a part of him! If that's the case, that means..."  
  
The Dark Samurai caught Destiny off guard and placed his hands behind him.  
  
"EVIL INFERNO!" The blast knocked Destiny into a building, and he was on his knees within seconds.  
  
"So strong," he growled.  
  
"The only reason that Daemon wasn't able to beat you before was because he was slow and you saw his every move," the Samurai told Destiny. "His power could have destroyed you, but he was too slow. I knew that, and I did not make the same mistake."  
  
"Digidestined, I am sorry," Destiny fell forward, unconscious.  
  
"NO!" cried TK and Kari.  
  
"He was our trump card," muttered MagnaAngemon. "We'll have to beat the Samurai without the aid of the Warrior of Destiny."  
  
"Damn it!" Matt yelled.  
  
"Three Megas and MagnaAngemon should still overwhelm him, right?" askd Mimi.  
  
"Ah, Child of Sincerity, how little you know of me," smirked the Dark Samurai. "My Crest of Darkness still has a power you have not witnessed yet." Putting his hands on the crest, he chanted an incantation. It glowed within his grasp and very slowly, starting at his feet, they watched the Dark one be deleted.  
  
"The hell?" questioned Davis and Yolei at the same time. Suddenly, all became dark...  
  
TBC...  
  
Evil Cliffhanger! I came back from China a couple days ago, and saw a couple of reviews asking to continue. I want to get it over with, but I can't help leaving you people in suspense. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil. 


	19. Rebirth: The Final Battle

You wanted an update? I'll give you an update. Prepare for the 19th chapter of the DigiSword!  
  
The DigiSword  
  
Chapter 19:  
  
Rebirth: The Final Battle  
  
The twelve chosen children groggily awoke in the midst of shadow. The air was thick and the ground they were lying on wasn't visible. "What happened?" asked Davis. "I feel like I've been hit by a truck."  
  
"I feel like I was hit by two," muttered Tai. "Where are we?" TK was the next to arise.  
  
"So...familiar," he said as he looked around. "I feel like I've been here before."  
  
"As you should, child of Hope," a voice boomed from behind the Digidestined. "I remember what all of you have done to me those six years ago!"  
  
"That voice," gasped Ken. "I-I've heard it before! As the Emperor, I have heard that voice in my head when we were in that whirlpool!" (A/N: I know that most people say that it was Devimon who actually spoke to Ken in the Dark Ocean, but hey, it was never made clear now was it?)  
  
"Yes, Ken Ichijouji, I have spoken to you from the void of the Dark Ocean." The original chosen all turned to face an evil they never thought they would have to see again.  
  
"APOCALYMON!" they cried.  
  
"How are you still alive?" demanded Kari. This caused the mutant digimon to snicker.  
  
"My dear Kari, it is quite simple, really," he chuckled. "I have been alive. For quite some time now."  
  
"What?" asked TK. "How?"  
  
"That battle when you sealed me so that my self-destruction would only harm myself is one I will never forget," sneered Apocalymon. "But, unknown to you people, my essence survived that explosion. It was preserved in the form of a mighty force of nature: the Ocean." At this statement, Ken and Kari cringed in fear.  
  
"The Ocean..." whispered Ken.  
  
"Yes, Ken Ichijouji, the essence you felt when you were transported to the Dark Ocean was indeed I. Unfortunately, that digital warrior, Gennai, had gotten with those four Guardians of the Digital World to forge a mighty sword that overthrew the original keeper of my power, and separated the darkness into another dimension that is the Dark Ocean."  
  
"The DigiSword!" gasped TK. "The Scubamon told us that it was Gennai who used the DigiSword to defeat the original master of the Dark Ocean, Darkmarinedramon!"  
  
"Of course, it all makes sense now," said Kari.  
  
"I would like to thank the two of you," snickered Apocalymon. "Those two months since you pulled out the DigiSword allowed me time to recuperate and be reborn. Also, by weakening the defenses of the Ocean, Daemon was able to escape into the Real World and manipulate the Dark Spore so that he could create the Neo-Kaiser! In other words, it was your fault that I am alive again!"  
  
TK and Kari fell to ground, realization hitting them like a ton of bricks. "It was all...our fault," whispered Kari, tears coming out of her eyes. "Our fault..."  
  
"Anyway, afterwards, I could control the Neo-Kaiser, and forced him into a project of creating a copy of the Crest of Light, using the data from powerful dark Digimon of the past."  
  
"You mean to say that all of the power of every dark digimon we've ever fought is contained within that crest?" asked Izzy. "Incredible!"  
  
"We've beaten you once before, Apocalymon, and we can do it again," shouted Tai.  
  
"Oh please," laughed Apocalymon. "Do you even remember what happened last time you fought me? I had your Digimon reverse digivolve and I destroyed your pathetic crests!"  
  
"And we still beat you," Sora finished. Apocalymon brought forth his claws.  
  
"Bring it on," he laughed. The twelve digimon charged forward to battle with the ultimate darkness, Apocalymon.  
  
"I'll use Machinedramon's attack! Giga Cannon!" The shots hit all of the digimon head on, knocking them backward. "And how about Puppetmon's Puppet Pummel!" Once again, all of the digimon were hit.  
  
"Inconceivable!" gasped Izzy.  
  
"No kidding," said Joe. "He's even stronger than he was before!"  
  
"Terra Force!" yelled WarGreymon.  
  
Apocalymon smirked, "DARKNESS CLONE!" he shouted as WarGreymon spilit into two, one good, one evil.  
  
"Impossible!" cried Yolei.  
  
"He's got Neo-Kaiser's power as well," said Cody. "This guy isn't going to be easy to beat." The Dark WarGreymon fired a Terra Force to counter WarGreymon's.  
  
"Not this again," muttered Tai. "As if dealing with the first one wasn't enough!"  
  
"There has to be a way to win," Matt told him. "But how?"  
  
"Metal Wolf Claw!"  
  
"Positron Laser!"  
  
"DARKNESS CLONE!" Again, two clones appeared to counter the attack.  
  
"Do you not understand, Digidestined? I am invincible!"  
  
"This is all my fault," cried Kari. TK put his arm around her.  
  
"No, it was mine," he whispered. "I-I should have put the sword back. I was too confident in my own skills. Forgive me."  
  
"Guys, snap out of it," Mimi told them. "He's not unbeatable. Sure, he's got the abilities of every digimon we've ever fought, and he's twice as strong as he was before, and he can clone our digimon, but...oh never mind! Just stop complaining! We will win!"  
  
"She's right, you two," a voice came from behind them.  
  
"Wizardmon!" gasped Kari.  
  
"Wizardmon?" asked everyone. "Oh my god! Wizardmon!"  
  
"Hi," he smiled. "Both of you have to snap out of this. You have faced tough enemies before now. What makes this one so different?"  
  
"If it proved that difficult to destroy those enemies," sighed Joe, "what chance do we stand against the strength of all of them combined?"  
  
"Joe!" shouted Davis. "How could you doubt our chances. We have to win! If not, then both worlds are in danger! Don't you get it? If we don't keep our hopes up, we'll never win!"  
  
"Wow, Davis is sure acting more mature," commented Tai. "I didn't even know he knew the word 'doubt'."  
  
'Davis is right,' thought TK. 'I represent Hope, and without it, we can't possibly win. Moping over this being my fault isn't getting anywhere!'  
  
"Um, guys?" asked Sora. "I'm glad you're all discussing how to win, but look over there." Everyone looked toward the battle and gasped. Apocalymon was surrounded by thousands of clones of their own digimon.  
  
"Give up, digidestined! My massive army will crush you all!"  
  
"There's no way we can beat all of them!" shouted Ken.  
  
"He's right, we could barely beat one of each clone!" cried Yolei. Suddenly, a weak voice piped up from behind them.  
  
"Digidestined, listen..." it cackled. TK and Kari turned to find the Warrior of Destiny crawling behind them.  
  
"Destiny!" they cried, running over to him.  
  
"Listen," he told them. "My time is short, so you must heed my warning. It may seem hopeless, but if you attack the source, all problems will vanish."  
  
"Destiny, conserve your strength," Izzy advised.  
  
"No, my strength is the last gift for you. Use the DigiSword. Seal away Apocalymon's evil as it had been so many years before." Destiny slouched forward, unable to support himself. "My time is up...I will transfer the last of my strength into the sword. Use it...well...." With that, the once mighty Samurai disintegrated into millions of data particles. Tears spilled from TK and Kari's eyes.  
  
"Good-bye, Destiny," they choked out.  
  
"That's enough!" shouted Wizardmon. "He may have made thousands of copies of you guys, but as the Warrior of Destiny had told us, once we destroy the source, the rest will vanish."  
  
"The source is Apocalymon," said Ken. "Of course! We'll need to aim our most powerful attacks at Apocalymon! It won't matter if he clones it, it'll just be destroyed along with him!"  
  
"Well then," said Tai. "We'll need the most powerful digimon combo we have. Ken, Davis, Matt, you guys ready?"  
  
"Yeah!"  
  
"Wargreymon!"  
  
"Metal Garurumon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...Omnimon!"  
  
"Imperialdramon!"  
  
"Omnimon!"  
  
"DNA Digivolve to...Imperialdramon Paladin Mode!" (A/N: If you've seen Diablomon strikes back, you'll know who this is. Although, I don't know what his attack name in English would be, so I'll be making one up.)  
  
"It's been a while since we've seen him," said Yolei.  
  
"HOLY BLADE!" shouted Imperialdramon, taking the large sword and rushing to attack Apocalymon.  
  
Apocalymon smirked. "Defend me, my clones! GO!" A Wargreymon and a Metal Garurumon flew and rammed into Imperialdramon.  
  
"They're strong," muttered the DNA Digimon. "But not strong enough. HOLY BLADE!" The mighty sword sliced through the two mega digimon. More clones immediately surrounded the mega.  
  
"He can't get through if they're surronding him like that," Izzy told the group. "We need some other way to finish off Apocalymon!"  
  
TK looked to where Destiny had fallen. He bent over to pick up the one item leftover from the mighty warrior, the DigiSword.  
  
"Seal away Apocalymon's evil," he whispered, repeating what the samurai had told them.  
  
"As it had been so many years ago," Kari finished for him. "What now, TK?"  
  
"We use the sword," he told her. "Kari, get Angewomon to fire her Celestial Arrow through the Gate of Destiny, like we did against Daemon. Gennai told me how to transfer the energy within the sword, but I'll need your help for that. All of the clones are gathering around Imperialdramon, so the pathway will be clear."  
  
Apocalymon heard this. "What?! No! Ankylomon, Aquilamon! Attack the Children of Hope and Light!"  
  
"Oh shit," muttered Joe. "Zudomon! Take care of them!"  
  
"You too, MegaKabuterimon!" commanded Izzy. "Everyone! Make a path clear for TK and Kari!" Soon, many of the clones were flying towards the two children. And One by one, they were being blocked by the Digidestined Digimon.  
  
"Gate of Destiny!" cried MagnaAngemon, forming the holy circle with Excalibur.  
  
"It's ready, Angewomon! Fire!" he yelled.  
  
"I'm one step ahead of you, MagnaAngemon! CELESTIAL ARROW!" The female angel fired the largest arrow of light she had ever shot. It contained so much energy that she dedigivolved to Salamon immediately after firing. The arrow passed through the Gate, collecting its holy energies.  
  
Kari grabbed onto the hilt of the DigiSword, right next to where TK was holding it. "Now close you eyes, and think about your dreams. Believe that they will come true, and the light will shine." Kari nodded and did as she was told.TK closed his eyes as well. The katana blade began to glow white, and a small spark appeared at the end. TK began to sweat.  
  
"It's not enough," he muttered. "We need more dreams."  
  
Ken walked over and put his hand on TK's. "You're going to get more," he told his friend.  
  
Davis was the next to join. "We're not going to lose."  
  
Cody and Yolei joined in as well. Soon, all 12 of the Digidestined had their hands on the mighty blade. It began to glow even brighter.  
  
Little did they know that every digidestined child on earth was watching, and pitching their dreams in as well.  
  
"It's working," whispered Kari. TK nodded as a beam of white light shot out from the end of the sword, flying toward the Gate of Destiny.  
  
The arrow of light collected its hope and the dreams of every child on Earth, giving it more strength than ever. It finnaly passed through the Gate of Destiny and fired toward the evil incarnation of Darkness.  
  
Unfortunately, one digimon broke free of the fight going on between the digidestined digimon and tried to block the light.  
  
"No! That would make all of this a waste!" cried Mimi. What she didn't realize was it was destroyed even before the light touched it. The arrow made its way past the fighting and headed straight for the target.  
  
Apocalymon gasped. "No! No! I won't be sealed away! Not again! NO!!!!!" The arrow drove straight through where his heart would have been. The mighty mutant digimon drew his head back and coughed out blood.  
  
"It...can't end...this WAY!" He screamed in agony as he was slowly deleted. "I cannot be destroyed Digidestined. I am Darkness, and Light will always cast a shadow. I will return one day!" With that, the mighty Apocalymon was finished. The dark void surrounding the digidestined immediately disappeared, revealing Highton View Terrace, where the fight had begun.  
  
"We...won?" asked Cody.  
  
"We did! We won!" cheered Mimi. Everyone else cheered as well, except Joe, who was was over by the bushes...well, you know Joe.  
  
"We can't competely win," Ken reminded them. "The darkness will always return. As Apocalymon said, Light will always cast a shadow."  
  
"Ah, don't be so melodramatic," laughed Davis. "We just saved two worlds! We're heroes!"  
  
"I didn't even know you knew the word 'melodramatic', Davis. Hey TK, what happened to the DigiSword?" asked Tai.  
  
"It disintegrated along with Apocalymon," TK told him. "My guess is that it's heading to the Dark Ocean, where it will once again seal away Apocalymon's evil. I think our crests are gone now as well." Sure enough, the crests had disappeared.  
  
"I guess we really won this time," smiled Kari. TK smiled and kissed her lightly on the cheek.  
  
"Yes we did," he whispered.  
  
"Get a room, you two," Patamon laughed as the digimon returned to their owners.  
  
"Guys! We did it!" laughed Sora, hugging Biyomon.  
  
"And not a moment too soon," said Gabumon. "I'm starved."  
  
Just then, a crowd of people gathered around the Digidestined and clapped.  
  
"You go! Yeah! No one beats the good guys!"  
  
"Nice job, guys!"  
  
Random compliments flew out from the crowds. Izzy smiled. "It's good to be known."  
  
The parents of the Chosen Children rushed to greet the heroes. The most emotional of them was Mrs. Takaishi, who was crying a river of tears knowing her son was alive and well.  
  
Meanwhile, in a certain room within the Undersea palace of the Dark Ocean, nine crests surrounded a single Japanese sword, with the Crests of Hope and Light engraved upon its blade, which would seal away the Darkness for as long as it remains hidden...  
  
~^~THE END~^~  
  
And the Final Chapter is completed on crosstrigger333's one year anniversary on FanFiction.net! Hooray! I'm done! Now, please R&R, because I know how many of you ppl love this story. ^_^ 


End file.
